WotC: Fairy Tail
by BrxkenArrow
Summary: Self-Insert. Dragons, magic, swords, motion sickness, spirits, and talking, flying cats. This world was one of my favorites in my early teens. Now, I get to actually be a part of it, as a Dragon Slayer too! What element you might ask? Well, what's warm, red, appeals to vampires, and happens to be a crucial part of your body? Yep. You guessed it. Rated M for POSSIBLE lemons. REVIEW.
1. Guild

I walked through the town of Magnolia, passing by the people who just ignored me. It was a welcome change of pace, as I usually get weird looks from the people due to the cloak I wear, but nobody seemed interested. Of course, given the reputation of the guild that lives there, I shouldn't be surprised. This town probably houses so many eccentric individuals, that a silent man in a cloak isn't all that weird.

Speaking of which, my clothing consisted of mostly black and red silky fabric, minus the boots. They were made of black leather. With them went a black pair of durable leather pants, with several pockets on them, a simple crimson red tunic underneath a black vest, and over all of that, was a pitch black hooded cloak with red trimmings and a crimson dragon symbol on the back.

Anyways, it wasn't long before I found my destination; a large guild hall, which was the home of the current strongest guild in Fiore: Fairy Tail. I've been to many (supposedly)fictional worlds over the millennia, but this one was the one I was looking forward to. The world of Fairy Tail. Dragons, magic, swords, the like. Definitely my kind of world. It was one of my favorite shows in my early teens, and now I get to live it. I never watched it past the beginning of the Tenrou Island arc, but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

Anyways, after looking at the ginormous building for several moments, which felt like an eternity if I'm being honest, I went inside, and smiled brightly under my hood. There were so many people laughing, eating, talking, drinking fighting and all that. It's just like in the show. Very few people seemed to notice my presence. By very few, I mean three. One was a short, old guy wearing an elegant dress shirt, the other was a woman with white hair and wearing a beautiful red dress behind the counter, and the last was another woman wearing red tights, and a blue bikini top, nothing else to cover herself. She had the Fairy Tail mark on the left side of her waist. Hm, she's actually kinda cute. Hot even.

"Why, hello there." The white haired girl greeted me with a smile as I sat down across her from the counter. "Can I get you anything?" She offered politely.

I smiled at her. "Would rare piece of meat happen to be available? I don't mind what, just that it's rare." I told her.

Her smile didn't fade. "Certainly. We have beef, lamb, and pork." She listed.

"Pork sounds lovely Ma'am." I told her with a smile and a grateful nod. "And some wine to go with it if it's not too much trouble?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, getting to work.

"So, never seen you around here before." The old man told me with a small, calculating smile as he turned to face me. "People often come here for the food, but you're a new face." he said. "Well, covered face anyway." He chuckled, taking a swig of his beer.

I chuckled too. "Well, I'm not a fan of the sun, hence the cloak. And I only just arrived in town today." I informed him, pulling my hood back, revealing my coal black hair and crimson eyes.

The old man laughed. "I can see that." He chuckled. "That's quite an unusual eye colour you have there Young Man. Natural?" He asked.

I nodded. "In a way. I was born with blue eyes, but they changed to red when I started studying my magic." I explained, smiling gratefully as the white haired girl, who I presume to be Mirajane, handed me a glass of wine.

"Oh? And what type of magic would that be?" The old man inquired curiously.

"That's for to know, and you to find out." I smirked at him mischievously, earning another booming laugh.

"I like you Kid. Name's Makarov, Master of this here Guild." he introduced himself, holding his hand out to shake.

"Alessandro Hawke Plasma. Call me Hawke." I introduced, shaking his hand.

"A pleasure." He stated with a smile. "Are you here to join the Guild?" he inquired. "Anyone is welcome, so long as they have an ounce of magic within them." He informed.

"I've been a fan of the Guild for some time. I've been interested for a while, but I wanna get a feel for the Guild before I make any decisions." I told him.

"Well, I do hope you'll join. It'll be nice having a handsome man like you around." Mirajane said as she placed a plate in front of me. On it was a nice pork steak and a few fries next to it.

"Thank you very much Ms Strauss." I thanked her with a smile. "Perhaps such beautiful company would be worth joining over." I mused as I cut a piece off of the steak and ate it. "Not to mention the amazing cooking." I added. "You'll make a fine bride one day." She blushed faintly at the compliment, but didn't lose her polite smile.

"Thank you very much…" She trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Alessandro Hawke Plasma. " I informed her. "You can call me Hawke."

"Well Hawke, how did you know my name?" She asked as I took another swig of the wine.

"I've been a fan of Sorcerer Magazine for some time. Hard not to recognise the most lovely of the ladies there." I told her, continuing with the steak. Man, this is really good. She got the rarity of it just right too.

"Why thank you." Mira said with a giggle, placing both hands on her cheeks. She bade me farewell as she went to take another order.

"Quite the flirt aren't ya?" The other girl from before asked. She was smirking at me as she took a seat next to me.

"Not really. I just tell it like I see it is all." I defended. She chuckled as she chugged down her beer. Hm, now that she's up close, I can see that she has a much more voluptuous figure than I initially though. An ample bust, shapely hips, and a slim, curvy waist. Definitely a very beautiful young woman.

"Is that so?" She asked, wiping the foam from her mouth.

"It is." I confirmed. My polite smile turned into a sly smirk. "If you're jealous of me complimenting Ms Strauss, don't be. You yourself are very beautiful as well. Gorgeous if I'm being honest." I told her. She laughed as she placed her mug down.

"Sorry Tiger, I'm not that easy." She told me, matching my smirk.

"I guess I'll have to bring out the big guns soon." I shrugged, getting back to my meal.

"Gonna have to be really big guns to work on me." She told me smugly, happily accepting the refill of beer from Mira.

"Could I get a refill too Ms Strauss?" I asked her, holding out my glass.

"Of course. And please call me Mira." She replied with a smile, taking my glass and pulling out a wine bottle.

"So, Mr Plasma, how do you intend to 'get a feel for the Guild,' as you put it?" Makarov asked, chugging his own beer.

"I thought maybe I could accompany one the teams on a job? Or perhaps have a spar with one of the stronger members?" I suggested. Makarov hummed in thought, stroking his beard.

"Plasma? Weird name." The girl beside me chuckled.

"It's actually my last name. My full name is Alessandro Hawke Plasma." I explained. "I go by Hawke."

"Hawke hm? Sounds cool. Mysterious." She said, giving me a wink. I chuckled and shook my head in amusement, finally finishing my steak. "Anyways, name's Cana Alberona." She introduced herself.

"Pretty name for a pretty face." I said with a smile, moving on to eating the fries. "So Makarov, if I were to have a spar with someone, who would you recommend?" I asked the Master of the Guild. "And I'd like them to be strong. I'm rather powerful myself, and would like a good fight." I added. Makarov hummed again.

"Natsu and Gray are powerful themselves, and they've never managed to beat Erza. There's Gajeel and Wendy, who are both powerful, though Wendy is a little too young…" He mused. Two particular names caught my attention.

"Natsu dragneel? Gajeel Redfox?" I asked in interest. Makarov noddedd. "I'd like to take them on if it's not any trouble." I said. Maybe they can tell me where the black dragon from back then is...

"You sure Man? Those two are rather strong…" Cana said unsurely. I shrugged.

"Like I said, I happen to be fairly powerful myself." I reminded her.

"Even so, those two are Dragon Slayers. You'll have a hard time with them." Makarov warned me.

"I'm well aware of their magic. I've taken on a dragon Slayer before. Laxus, the Lightning Dragon Slayer. It was him that sent me in your direction." I informed. Cana, Mira, and Makarov all looked shocked at my revelation.

"So, the lad's still out there eh?" Makarov asked the air.

"You fought him?" Mira asked in awe. I nodded.

"You win or lose?" Cana asked me, just as awed as Mira.

"It was a draw. We were both running on fumes and unleashed our last strike with everything we had. Both of us passed out after that." i explained, remembering the battle with a smile. Laxus was truly a worthy opponent.

"Well, that certainly is impressive." Makarov gave me an impressed and respectful look. "Very well then. I'll have the two of them meet you outside in about 20 minutes." He told me, jumping off of the counter to the ground. He really was short… "That work for you?" He asked. I nodded with a grateful smile. "Excellent! I'll go get them ready." He said with an eager smile, walking off.

"You sure know how to get the Master excited." Mira giggled, leaning on the counter. It took a lot of willpower to not stare at her exposed cleavage. "I can tell he's looking forward to the fight." She added with a chuckle.

"Looking forward to seeing you kick those Dragons' butts." Cana told me with a smirk, clinking our glasses. I noticed her face was a little red at this point.

"How do you know I'm going to win?" I asked her, a fake smile of interest on my face.

"Call it a gut feeling." She responded, chugging _another_ beer down.

" _More like drunk feeling…"_ I mentally deadpanned. "How are you not dead? There's about 17 empty barrels on the floor…" I inquired, looking at said empty barrels with half lidded eyes.

"I have an alcohol tolerance unlike any other! One more Mira! And one for my buddy!" Cana said loudly. Wow, to think she's only this drunk after 17 barrels? She'd give Plasmia a run for her money…

"Here you go…" Mira sighed, rolling two mugs towards us. With wide grins, Cana and I clinked our mugs and gulped our beer down in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you very much Mira. How much do I owe?" I asked her. She smiled and gave me the bill. Since I'm not a member, I have to pay for the food. "150 Jewel. Not bad." I said, pulling out a small bag from my cloak. "This should cover it. If it's not enough, come find me after the fight." I told her, handing her the bag. She smiled and nodded, starting with the counting. "And you may want to cut Cana off; she's not looking great." I said, motioning to the giggling brunette beside me, who was giving me a lusty grin and leaning over to me. Again, cleavage…

"Uur're quita hoddie ya knooow~?" She asked, her words slurring heavily. "Tooootally ma type~" She added, smiling at me with half lidded eyes. Hm, I guess 19 barrels is her limit right now. "Here~ Kall me summmm time~" She said, gropping my butt. I gave a startled yelp at the contact,, but then realised that she was slipping something into my back pocket. Stepping away from her, I pulled the object out of my pocket and saw it a communication magic card. Cana smiled and winked at me with a two-fingered salute. "C-ya Hot stuffs~" She said with a smile, accepting a mug from Mira. She didn't seem to notice that it was water she was drinking, not booze.

"Don't blame her." Mira sighed, walking up to me. "She always gets like this after 18th barrel." She gave the drunk girl an eyeroll. "In about two hours she'll be fine. She'll apologise for making you uncomfortable." She told me with a smile. I chuckled and slipped the card back into my pocket, pulling my jodd back up.

"No worries." I assured her. "I've been in more uncomfortable situations regarding drunk women before." I chuckled, remembering my mid-teen year. "She's actually one the better ones. Once had a women about twice my age try to…" I whispered the rest into Mira's ear. She turned bright red at my words concerning a middle aged women who owned a whip and an Iron Maiden. "So you can see why this would be like a breath of fresh air?" I asked her. She nodded weakly, her face blazing, much to my amusement. "You're cute when you're flustered Mira." I chuckled, walking away. I take great pride in the fact that she was blushing when I finished speaking with her.

* * *

"Soooo~ Mira?" Cana called out to the silver haired wizard, who was wiping down the counter. She turned her attention to the slowly sobering Card Mage, who was still a little red from the alcohol. "What do you think of Hawke?" Cana asked, a sly grin decorating her face. Mira blushed as she recalled what she was trying not to think about; the guest in the Guild and the conversation she had with him.

"He's a…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Interesting person." She finally said after a pause. Cana raised her eyebrow.

"Interesting? You think I didn't see you glancing at his rear end as he left?" Cana asked with an evil smirk. Mira blushed deeply. She had indeed snuck a peek at the the red eyed teen's butt when he left for the fight with the elder two Dragon Slayers. "Look me in the eye and tell me he's not hot." Cana challenged. Mira sighed and glared at Cana, though it didn't do much; the blush didn't make it that scary.

"Yes. He's attractive. Happy?" She asked with a scowl. Cana's grin grew wider.

"You gonna try to-" She was cut off by Mira's She-Devil Aura.

"Finish that sentence." Mira said sweetly. "See what happens." Cana chuckled. She was too drunk to think about how scary Mira was.

"I'm just saying he has an awesome bod. Wouldn't mind taking him for a ride." She said with a grin. Now, Cana's not the kind of person to give herself to just anyone. In fact, she's still a virgin. Of course, that doesn't mean she can't be a little bit of a flirt to entertain herself or tease others.

"We hardly know him!" Mira shot back, her blush turning atomic. "And you're speaking of getting in bed with him?" She asked with a scowl and a shake of her head. "You should at least become friends first." She turned away with a blush.

"First he's a friend, then he's date, then he's bending you over the back of his couch and-"

"Stop!" Mira cut the drunk woman off in a whine. Cana chuckled and decided to shut up. She'd had her fun. For now.

"Still. He seems nice. He's polite too. Wish there were more guys like that out there." Cana sighed, downing more water.

"True." Mira also sighed. Most men they meet tend to ogle at them, most likely thinking of ways to try and get them into their beds, but Hawke was different. Sure, he made jokes like that, but he was kind, and respectful to them. Something they both liked in a man. The fact that neither of them had an active love life brought a depressed sigh to both of them.

"Meh, we'll find the right man soon enough. I have other things to worry about for now." Cana said, shrugging before her tone turned serious. The S-Class trials were coming up soon. She didn't have time to think about men right now.

* * *

"So, you're the new guy who wants to fight huh?" A pink haired guy, a little younger than me, asked with a wide grin. He punched his fist into his other hand. "Let's get this party started then!" He exclaimed eagerly.

"Hold your horses Salamander." A large, buff, fierce looking guy next to him said with a scoff. He had long, spiky black hair, and metal rivets decorated his hard features. "How about some introductions? Gajeel Redfox." He said, walking up to me. We shook hands.

"Alessandro Hawke Plasma." I introduced myself. "Just call me Hawke." I said as he grinned.

"Lookin' forward to seeing what you're made of." Gajeel said, walking back to the other guy.

"Natsu Dragneel." The pink haired kid shook my hand. "And I'm gonna kick your ass!" He added with a wide grin. Hmph, battle maniac much?

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." I warned him, returning his grin.

"Let's get this party started!" He exclaimed, going back to his partner. We seemed to have accumulated a small crowd. Most of which consisted of Fairy Tail Wizards. And hey, Mira and Cana were there too, waving at me.

"Alrighty then." With a smirk, I unclasped my clock and pulled it off dramatically, tossing it to the side. "Come and get it." I said to my opponents with a smirk as Mira caught my cloak, a small blush on her face.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed, getting into a simple battle stance. He slammed his fists together, his pupils narrowing a little as fire started to surround his body. "Fire Dragon!" He sucked in a deep breath, his cheeks inflating as he brought his fists to his mouth. "ROOOOOOOOOAR!" As he yelled, a massive blast a fire headed straight towards me. With a smirk, I rolled to the side, the fire slipping right by me.

"Gonna have to do better than that." I taunted with a smirk, charging him. My arms bulged a tiny bit, the skin turning from pale to tanned as my nails grew into 1 inch long claws. I managed a small slash on both Gajeel and Natsu, making small splashes of blood fall to the ground. _"Perfect."_ I thought with a smirk. Just a few more of those and I can wrap this up.

"Transformation magic huh?" Gajeel asked with grin. Oh, how wrong you are my friend~ "That stings, I'll give you that." He clutched his shoulder where I slashed him. "Now try this!" He pulled back his fist. "Iron Dragon Club!" He yelled, punching the air in my direction. His arm turned into an iron club that extended straight towards me. I couldn't dodge it in time.

"Oof!" I hunched over as the club hit my stomach, sending me towards a tree. I was able to regain my focus whilst in the ar and managed to land on one of the trees' branches. "Nicely done." I complimented with a smirk. I jumped down, grabbing onto the branch I landed on and swung around it in several 360's. "Try this!" I exclaimed, letting go. The momentum pushed me into the air, well above the,, giving me what I needed to land a flying kick on Gajeel. He hunched over, spitting out a bit of blood. Almost enough, just a little more.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu's voice exclaimed from behind me. I quickly turned around and caught his punch, though it did burn my hand quite badly. Meh, I've felt worse. "Holy! Nobody's ever caught my Iron Fist like that!" He exclaimed with an awed grin. Matching his grin, I delivered a swift punch to his stomach, making him cough up some blood to the ground as well.

"Man, what's the deal?" Natsu asked, wiping his face as he got to his feet, Gajeel next to him. "Those punched are hard, but not hard enough make me cough up blodd, what gives?" He asked, spitting out some blood from his mouth.

"Yeah… Harder punches haven't made me cough up blood before." Gajeel did the same. I smirked at them.

"My arms are imbued with my magic, hence the claws." I explained, showing them my claws. "The magic also transfers over to your bodies whenever I land a hit, making you lose a little bit of blood." I continued. The two Dragon Slayers looked incredibly confused at my explanation.

"Why would you need us to lose blood?" Natsu asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah, the amount we've lost won't be enough to slow us down…" Gajeel agreed, also confused. I grinned at them.

"I am so glad you asked." I told them, letting my magic flow into the ground. The blood that was splattered all over the grass started evaporating into red mist that surrounded us. Neither me, Natsu, or Gajeel could see any of the of other two, or the crowd, through the cloud of red mist.

"Hey! What gives? This is creepy!" Natsu squealed, trembling a little. "A cloud of blood is just wrong!"

"If you think this bloody smoke screen is gonna help you, you're wrong!" Gajeel yelled. Hey, we may have our vision obstructed for now, but it's no smokescreen~ "We can still smell you!"

"Why don't you stop hiding and fight us head on!?" Natsu tried to taunt me, but the only response he got was a creepy chuckle from me. "Please don't do that again…" He pleaded weakly.

"Who said I was hiding?" I asked them with a smirk. "And what makes you think this is a smokescreen?" I could hear the two of them trying to swipe at the mist to blow it away. No luck of course. "If you want the mist gone, I'll be happy to oblige." With a wide grin, opened my mouth, breathing in deeply.

"What the!?" Natsu and Gajeel gasped loudly as the mist started to fly straight into my mouth. It did so by contracting into several 'beams,' for lack of a better term, of red mist and shooting straight towards me. The beams spun like a whirlwind as I swallowed them, leaving Natsu and Gajeel jaw-dropped at the sight.

"Oh yeah." I said with a grin as I swallowed the last of the mist, wiping my mouth. "Blood's pumping now." I grinned wider, showing my fangs that had grown and my glowing red eyes. I took a deep breath and brought a single fist to my mouth, in a similar manner to what Natsu did earlier. "Blood Dragon ROOOOOOAR!" I yelled. I tornado of red mist exploded from my mouth, right towards Natsu and Gajeel, who rolled out of the way.

"What the hell!?" Gajeel yelled.

"Another Dragon Slayer!?" Natsu also yelled. I grinned at them.

"Correct." I confirmed. "Blood Dragon Wing Attack!" I yelled, swinging my arms at them. Out of my arms shot crescent waves of red mist that sliced through whatever they touched.

"This just got awesome!" Natsu yelled with a wide grin.

"No kiddin." Gajeel grinned too.

"Iron/Fire Dragon ROOOOOAR!" They yelled in unison. Natsu sent a giant breath of fire at me, whereas Gajeel's looked more like a blue-grey whirlwind, not unlike mine.

"Blood Dragon Brilliant Flame!" As I yelled, my fists were surrounded by red mist. I shot my fists forward, sending the mist right into their attacks, dispelling them.

"Heh, you're pretty good." Gajeel complimented me. Wow, he doesn't seem like the complementing type.

"Thanks. You too." I responded. With a grin, I held out my hand to the two of them, palm facing them. "Blood Dragon Crystals!" I yelled. As I finished, a barrage of sharp, red crystals shot out of my palm towards them. Gajeel tried to block them by putting up a shield of iron, but the crystals were too sharp and strong; they shattered the shield on impact. "Blood Dragon Blades!" I slashed my claws through the air, sending smaller crescents of blood towards Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" His fists erupted into flames and he deflected all of the blades. Impressive. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He sent a similar barrage of fire blades at me. Probably trying to beat me at my own game.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel's arm turned into a large, sharp blade that extended straight towards me, along with Natsu's flames. Heh, gonna have to do better than that.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" I yelled, taking a hard battle stance as the attacks soared towards me. "Cardinal Crimson Cataclysm!" A massive tornado of red mist surrounded my entire body, deflecting both of their attacks with little effort. I could just barely see my opponents through the tornado. With a roar, I pushed both my arms outwards, sending the mist out in every direction, sending my opponents flying.

Natsu and Gajeel spun through the air, shocked looks on their faces as they landed. Gajeel got a faceful of bark, courtesy of landing face-first into a tree trunk, whilst Natsu flew through the air and landed on one of the branches, hanging over it like a wet piece of laundry and flowing in the wind.

"I guess that's my win then." i said with a triumphant smirk as the dust clouds that had formed dissipated. In a split second, the crowd erupted into a series of cheers, whistles, and shocked 'Oh my God' exclamations. I guess those two were some of the stronger members of the Guild. They have room for improvement, but are definitely formidable opponents. If I didn't consume their blood, I might have lost.

"That was amazing!" Mirajane exclaimed as she ran over to me.

"Thanks." I told her with a grin. "Also for holding onto my cloak." I added as she handed me my cloak. "My mother gave this to me. I'd rather not lose it." I chuckled, draping it over my shoulders.

"So… Are you going to join?" She asked hopefully, a small smile on her face. I returned the smile happily.

"Tell your Master you just scored another Dragon Slayer." I told her giving her a toothy grin. Her face lit up like a child on christmas before she shot out of sight. I chuckled as I saw her running back inside.

* * *

"So, a Blood Dragon Slayer eh?" Makarov asked as I admired my new Guild mark. It was on my left pec, and was black, bit with a crimson red outline. Makarov and I were sitting at Fairy Tail's bar, chatting a beer.

"Yep." I confirmed, slipping my tunic back on. I saw several of the teenage girl members looking at me, huddled together, with hearts as eyes. Girls…

"Fascinating…" He murmured, rubbing his chin in thought. "I knew some Dragon Slayers might have unusual elements, but this is beyond what I thought." he said, swigging his beer.

"Yeah well, it's not the weirdest." I told him, sipping my own beer. "I read a lot about Dragon Slayer History. There was once a Forest Dragon Slayer millennia ago; he had to eat wood to power up." Makarov and shared a laugh at the pun. "He was the butt of many jokes back then." I chuckled, chugging the rest of my beer.

"Yo Hawke!" A familiar voice caught my attention. Natsu, all bandaged up, was walking over towards Makarov and I, an equally bandaged up Gajeel with him. Plus a young girl about 12 years old, with long blue hair tied into pigtails. They each had an exceed with them; blue, grey, and white respectively.

"Yo." i greeted. "Good fight. I look forward to a rematch." The two male members grinned at me.

"Count on it." Gajeel nodded.

"I won't lose next time." Natsu promised.

"Hey… um…" The little girl trailed off shyly.

"Oh, hey. Where are my manners?" I asked myself, clearing my throat. "Hi there. My name is Alessandro Hawke Plasma. You can call me Hawke." I introduced myself with a smile.

"Hi! Wendy Marvel." The girl said with a bright smile. So cuuuuuute~

"I'm Carla." The white Exceed introduced.

"Happy!" That was the blue one.

"Panther Lily." The grey one.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile. "So, what can I do for ya?" I asked the three Dragon Slayers.

"Well, we wanted to ask about your magic." Natsu informed me. I nodded and told them to go on.

"I learned from Metalicana, Salamander here learned from igneel, and Wendy learned Sky Dragon Slayer Magic from Grandeeney." Gajeel explained. I faced Wendy.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" I asked in curiosity. She smiled brightly again and nodded. "Nice." I said with a grin, placing a hand on her head. She blushed at the gesture, albeit with a small smile.

"Anyways, we wanted to know where you learned yours." Gajeel spoke again.

"Were you taught by a Dragon, or did you have a Lacrima implanted?" Natsu asked.

"Both, actually." I told them. Their eyes widened as I continued. "My hometown was destroyed by a black dragon some time ago, and I almost died along with the rest of the inhabitants." I started, sighing as I gratefully accepted a refill from Mira. "My Dragon, Plasmia, found me clinging to life in the forest. She took me in, healed me, and taught me." I continued, swigging my beer. I really don't like telling this story, but I guess it would be a good idea to share with fellow dragon slayers.

"After a few years, she had a Dragon Lacrima implanted into my body, giving me a massive power boost. That's how I came to be as strong as I am today." I explained. They all nodded eagerly, waiting for the story to continue. "One day, she told me she'd have to leave for a while, to sort out some problems with the other dragons. She said I'd have to strike out on my own, as I'd likely not see her for a few years… Then she flew off." I sighed sadly.

"Is that it?" Natsu asked, disappointment hidden in his shocked tone. I shook my head.

"No. A few weeks later, I caught up to her. She was badly injured in a fight against the same black Dragon that destroyed my town." My fists clenched around my mug in anger, and my little audience looked somewhat taken aback. "She told me that one day, I would have to face that Dragon, else the entire world could be in peril." They let out shocked gasps at that. "Whilst she was alive, she was unable to be saved. She wouldn;t die immediately because of her injuries, but she wasn't able to be saved." I gritted my teeth as tears welled up in my eyes. "So, she asked me to… she asked me to…" I couldn't go on.

"She wanted you to kill her?" Wendy asked in horror, covering her mouth with her hand. I hung my head in shame and nodded.

"Even though it was the best thing I could do for her at the time, it still tears me up inside." I said, wiping away my tears. "I couldn't have saved her, I know that. But, I just wish I didn't have to kill her to end her suffering. I wish she could've died in a more peaceful manner." I finished, my hair covering my eyes.

"Dear God…" Makarov mumbled in shock, sympathy laced in his tone.

"That's terrible." Wendy sobbed.

"Man… Forced to kill your Mom…" Natsu mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Surprisingly enough, it was Gajeel that comforted me.

"You did good." he said, gaining my attention. "She was in pain. If you hadn't, I'm sure her death would've been worse. I'm sure she died peacefully enough, having the deed done by you." he said, turning around. "I don't anyone would fault you for what happened." He finished, walking away, Panther Lily following. I looked at him with a small, grateful smile, which I'm sure he knew I had as he walked.

"You've been through tough times My Boy." Makarov spoke up, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw he had a gentle smile on his face. "But you're with us now. And fairy Tail looks out for it's own." he told me confidently.

"Damn right." Natsu agreed, crossing his arms with a grin.

"Aye!" happy agreed cheerfully.

"We're your family now." Wendy suddenly hugged me. "And we won't leave you." She promised me. With a happy smile, I hugged the young girl back.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of the start my Fairy Tail fic? Is it good? Please say it is. I've been wanting to write a Fairy Tail fic for a while, but I couldn't think of a unique magic to give my character. Blood Dragon Slayer was my first idea, but then I found out that it'd been used before, so I tried to think of something else. Smoke Dragon Slayer, Wood Dragon Slayer, Water Dragon Slayer, even a couple of God and Demon Slayers. Eventually, I just went right back to the blood Dragon Slayer, as the rest were either too stupid, or too bland.**

 **I know some of you might say that Dragon Slayers are overused, but I really like them, so I'm gonna make my character one. End. Of. Story.**

 **Now, as for pairings, I'm not sure where to go with that. Hawke flirted with Cana and Mira, but I'm not sure who should be his actual love interest. I'm leaning towards Cana though. Or maybe Bisca. I'm CONSIDERING making it a harem, but I am reluctant. Tell me what you think!**


	2. A Job

"Yo! Blood Breath!" Cana called out to me with a grin as I entered the guild hall. I chuckled at her little nickname and walked over to the bar, where she was(unsurprisingly) chugging a beer.

"What's up Boozey?" I asked, taking a seat next to her. "The usual please Mira." I said to the silver haired barmaid that was present.

"Coming right up." She smiled brightly.

"I still can't believe you carry around transfusion bags." Cana deadpanned, watching Mira open a freezer and take a transfusion bag out, pouring a bit of blood from said transfusion bag into a beer pint. It filled the mug about halfway. "And I don't what's creepier; the fact that it's animal blood, or the fact that it looks _exactly_ like human blood." She shuddered as Mira added in some different alcohols into the mug.

"Are you offering to be a regular source?" I asked with a grin, showing my fangs. Cana skidded away from me slightly, shuddering, making me chuckle. "Don't worry. I don't drink human blood unless in a fight." I assured her. "Thank you Mira." I said with a smile, sipping the cocktail. "Elk blood, vodka, bit of whiskey and the smallest hint of white wine." I told her, eliciting a pout.

"Damn…" She grumbled, making me chuckle again. It was a little game we made up in the weeks I've been in Fairy Tail. I order my 'usual,' which is half animal blood, half cocktail, and Mira mixes in random alcohols. My job is to guess what she put in. I almost always win.

"So, got any jobs yet?" Cana asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah actually." I told her, pulling out a flyer. "It's an S-class mission, so I'd have to get an S-Class Mage's permission, but I'm pretty sure I can handle this." I told her, handing the flyer to her. Her eyes widened as she read the piece of paper.

"5 Million Jewel for getting rid of a couple Wyverns?!" She exclaimed loudly. "Why would you go on something like that!?" She asked in astonishment. I shrugged.

"I've taken care of more than my fair share of wyverns Cana." I told her with a smirk. "I'm a Dragon Slayer, trained to kill dragons. Wyverns are nothing more than a poor man's Dragons." I added, chugging the rest of my 'Bloody Tail' as Mira and I had dubbed. *Snicker* Inside joke.

"Wow..." She whispered in awe, looking me over. "You're really strong, aren't you?" She asked softly. I was about to reply when I when I was interrupted.

"Hey Hawke! Fight me!" natsu tried to pounce me, but I knocked him back with a Rafiki-style punch covered in blood magic.

"You lose." I monotoned, not even looking at him.

"Natsu, sneak attacks don't work if you yell out loud when you do them." An exasperated female voice sighed. A voice I didn't recognise. I turned and saw a blond girl, about Natsu's age, wearing a blue skirt, blue boots, and white sleeveless crop top with blue accents. Very beautiful girl too. An ample bust, decent hips, and slim waist. Very appealing.

"I don't believe we've met." I said to her with a smile, offering my hand. "Alessandro Hawke Plasma. Call me Hawke." I introduced myself. She smiled brightly and shook my hand.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"And you as well." I said in a gentlemanly tone. She blushed and fidgeted in place.

"He liiiikes you." Happy said behind his paws. Lucy and I glared at him in tandem, making him stiffen. "I-I-I-I-I was j-j-j-j-just kidding!" He squealed in fear as dark auras surrounded Lucy and I. "Waaaaaaaah!" he screamed as Lucy and I both delivered swift kicks to his tiny body, sending him through the roof, literally.

"Sorry about him." Lucy sighed in exasperation.

"Don't worry about it. My Exceed does the same thing." I too sighed.

"You have an Exceed?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, before her eyes went wide in realisation and she facepalmed. "Of course you do. You're a Dragon Slayer." She said to herself. Hm, I guess Natsu must have told her about me. "Where is he though?" She asked, looking around.

"Oh, she's not here." I told her, sitting down. She took a seat next to me. "She's currently in Tigrisis Village, visiting an old friend. I'll be going through there on my next job." I told her. She nodded in understanding as Mira brought her a drink.

"What kinda job?" She asked.

"I'll be taking out a few wyverns in the area." I explained, happily accepting the refill from Mira. "Assuming I can get an S-Class wizard to go with me that is." I added with a sigh.

"You could ask Erza." Lucy told me. Ah yes, Titania. She and I have actually hit it off these past few weeks. I haven't met everyone in the Guild yet, but I get on well enough with the ones I do know. "I think she just got back from a job ;last night." Lucy suddenly said, a thoughtful tone in her voice.

"Really?" I asked eagerly. She nodded. "I'll be right back." I said, standing up.

"I think she's in her usual corner table." Lucy informed me.

"Thanks." I told her with a smile, jogging off to find Erza.

* * *

"Hey Erza?" I asked the crimson haired girl, armour wearing girl who sat at a table alone, eating a piece of strawberry cake.

"Oh, Hawke." She noticed me, swallowing a piece of cake. "What can I do for you?" She asked with a polite smile. She might be scary at times, but she's a nice girl.

"May I join you?" I asked, gesturing to the empty seat. She nodded with a small smile. "So, I wanted to ask a favor." I told her, pulling out the flyer. "I need an S-Class Mage to go with me if I want to take this job." I told her, handing the flyer over. "Would you mind accompanying me?" I asked as her eyes grew wide.

"You're going to take on wyverns?" She asked in shock. I nodded. "Do you have any idea how dangerous those things are?" She was getting a little loud, slamming her hand on the table with a stern glare. I immediately put my hands up in surrender.

"I can do it!" I assured her quickly. "I've run into a few on the road before, so I know how to handle them!" I spoke without taking a breath. When Erza's muscles relaxed, I took that as a sign that it was safe to breath again.

"You sure you can handle this?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer." I reminded her. "Wyverns are a lot like dragons, but not quite the same. Still, I can handle them." I assured her. She looked at me with a ball-shriveling, calculating look before sighing.

"Fine. I'll go with you on this mission." She told me. I grinned widely.

"Thanks Erza!" I said cheerfully.

"No problem." She said with a small smile. "We'll leave for the train station in an hour." She told me. I froze when she mentioned a train, the big, metal, inventions of Satan…

"Did you say train?" I asked weakly, earning a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, why?" She asked in confusion. I gulped and twiddled my thumbs.

"Well…" I trailed off.

* * *

"Uuuuuuuuugh!" Natsu and I groaned from the ground whilst Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Gray, an Ice Mage of Fairy Tail, sat in the seats of the train we were on.

"Somebody put me out of my misery…" I pleaded, my face going pale green as I tried to stop myself from puking. My stomach felt like I just drank the blood of a zombie!

"You get motion sickness too?!" Lucy asked incredulously.

"You two are more similar than we initially thought…" Erza deadpanned.

"Yeah…" Wendy sweatdropped.

"Bwahahaha! This is hilarious!" Gray laughed. I really wish I could impale him with a blood crystal right now…

"Why do you get motion sickness too?" Happy asked from Lucy's shoulder, scratching his head in confusion.

"All Dragon Slayers do." I explained, my cheeks inflating as I stopped myself from vomiting. "The stronger they are, the worse it gets." I added, slumping onto the seat next to Lucy.

"How does that work?" Carla asked curiously from Wendy's lap.

"A dragon's senses are much more acute than a human's." I started, fighting back a purp that would probably transition into a puke if I let it rip. "That, coupled with a human's semicircular canals, leads to heavy motion sickness." I continued, taking a deep breath to get my body to calm down. "In layman's terms; the stronger you get, the better your senses are. The better your senses are, the more they're stimulated by fast motion. The more stimulation, the more motion sickness you get." I finished, clutching my stomach.

"Interesting…" Erza commented thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" Natsu groaned, still on the ground. "Interesting and nauseating…" He whined, clutching his stomach in nausea. At that point, a terrible, sinking, quivering feeling hit my stomach.

"I'm gonna hurl!" I yelled, zooming off. I just barely managed to get to the bathroom on time, aiming all of the the vomit into the toilet.

* * *

The rest of the team and I were walking along the forest path between the upcoming village and the city we stopped at. The village doesn't have a train station, so we had to get off of the train and walk the rest of the way. Thank God.

"You sure you're OK Hawke?" Lucy asked me in concern as we walked. I held a handkerchief to my mouth as we did so.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lucy." I assured her with a smile, slowly removing the hanky. "Thanks for the concern." I told her.

"No problem." She smiled back.

"So, what's the deal with the throw up?" Natsu asked as he slowed down to walk next to Lucy and I. "I've been on a train millions of times. I always got sick, but never puked." He told me.

"Like I said before, the stronger you are, the worse the motion sickness is." I deadpanned. He nodded in understanding, taking in my words. After a few minutes, he froze.

"Wait… that means…" He trailed off, a horrified look on his face. "I'm not even that strong!" He wailed, sitting under a tree, his knees against his chest and his face buried in his arms as he bawled like a child, anime tears flying out of his eyes.

"Aaw, cheer up Natsu. Gajeel doesn't get motion sickness yet." Wendy comforted the bawling Fire Dragon Slayer, while the rest of us deadpanned at the sight.

"That's true!" He perked up in an instant, not even looking like he even cried at all. "Alright, I'm fired up now!" he yelled, a fist in the sky. "I'm gonna get so strong that I can't even look at a train without puking up my guts!" He yelled in determination.

"Aye Sir!" Happy cheered him on. The rest of us sweatdropped.

"That's great and all, but you might wanna focus on our current job first." Lucy deadpanned.

"Aye…" Happy mumbled sheepishly.

"Come on Fire Freak, we got a job to do." Gray scoffed, turning away and carrying on.

"What'd you say you Frozen Fat Ass!?" Natsu yelled at him.

"The Hell you just call me?" Gray shot back, turning and pressing his forehead against Natsu's.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are your ears too full of ice? I called you a Frozen Fat Ass!" Natsu yelled, his eyes going completely hite and his teeth going sharp as he pushed back.

"I'm not fat you Flaming Bastard!" Gray's face was in a similar state.

"Oh yeah? Snow Queen!"

"Lizard Breath!"

"Blizzard Butt!"

"Hot-headed Jackass!"

"Snow Stripper!"

The continued shooting insults at each other, one after another. It was a vicious circle.

"Does this happen often?" I whispered to Lucy and Wendy behind my hand.

"Too often." Lucy sighed in exasperation.

"Waaaay too often." Wendy also sighed in exasperation.

"Aye." happy agreed.

"These children…" Carla pinched the bridge of her nose.

I noticed Erza was nowhere to be seen. At least, she was until I looked at Natsu and Gray again. They didn't seem to notice that Erza was standing right behind them, giving them a glare that trampled both of theirs like dragon would an ant.

"Enough!" She yelled, making both of the boys freeze. She grabbed their heads and banged them together, leaving them on the ground, big pink bumps on their heads and swirls for eyes. "We don't have time for your childish games." She scolded. "Now let's move!" She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" They both squeaked in unison and ran off.

"How long do think it'll be before they figure out they're going the wrong way?" I asked Lucy and Wendy curiously. They both shrugged.

"I don't know… How long before they reach the Train Station?" Lucy asked.

"Probably 15 minutes." Wendy answered, counting with her fingers.

"15 minutes." Lucy told me nonchalantly. With a shrug, the rest of us went in the right direction, on our way to the village that has Wyvern problems.

* * *

"So, where is the Wyverns' Den?" I asked the client, a young man with a nice house on the village's edge. There were about 5 houses in the village that were already destroyed.

"That direction." He told me, pointing to the left. "You'll find a large open field. When they're not asleep or attacking our village, you can usually find them there." He explained, shivering at the mention of those beasts. "Please get rid of them soon. My wife and children are getting very uneasy with those creatures around." He asked us desperately. I held a hand up to calm him.

"Don't worry sir. We'll have those Wyverns out of your hair before nightfall." I promised him. He smiled gratefully and took a deep, calming breath.

"Thank you Sir." He said with a bow. "I'll have the reward prepared by then." He told me. With a nod, the gang took off for the field.

"Wow. That guy must be desperate if he's willing to pay 5 Million Jewel just to get rid of a few wyverns." Happy observed as he walked with his arms behind his head.

"Anyone would be. Those things are ferocious." Lucy shuddered. "At least the reward is good though." She noted.

"How are we going to split 5 Million 6 ways though?" Wendy asked, scratching her head.

"Just a little over 830k each." I shrugged.

"Wow, you solved that fast…" Gray mumbled with an incredulous look.

"I'm good with numbers." I said with a smug smile. We all walked in silence for about 10 more minutes. The forest is a beautiful place. Birds on the branches, rabbits hopping through the bushes, deer prancing around. Mmm… deer blood...

"Field up ahead." Erza suddenly spoke, pulling me from my thoughts. We all crouched down behind a bush to get a closer look at the wyverns.

There were three of them, and they were rather large as far as Wyverns go, about the size of a house. Meh, Plasmia was bigger, so their size isn't intimidating. Anyway, they stood on two legs, with four long, red claws attached to their toes, grey webbing in their wings, and three long, red claws on the tips. The intimidating part, however, was their scale colour; dark purple

"Brilliant, purple Wyverns." Erza groaned, facepalming.

"Purple?" Natsu whispered in shock. "Green ones were bad enough!" He shuddered.

"You don't even know why purple is bad, do you?" Gray asked him in a blunt tone.

"Oh, and you do!?" Natsu shot back.

"I didn't say I didn't!" Gray growled.

"Quiet!" I hissed. They both grumbled and stopped their little spat, for now anyway. "Purple Wyverns are very dangerous. Not only are they vicious, they're poisonous." i explained to those who don't know. "Their claws, fangs, and tail all have venom in them. One hit, and you'll be dead in 15 minutes without an antidote." I warned them. They all shivered, sans Erza, at the revelation.

"The best way to deal with these guys is long range attacks." I told them, getting a nod of agreement from Erza. "Natsu, using Happy, I want you to fly above them and hit them with fire attacks on their wings. Their scales are fireproof, but their wings aren't." I told him. He nodded, giving me a thumbs up. "Erza, do you have any long-range weapons in your Requip pocket Dimension?" I asked her.

"A few bows." She told me. I hummed in thought.

"Alright, that'll work. I want you to ai for their eyes and wings. If you can blind them, that'll help us." I told her. She nodded in agreement. "Gray, you're with me on keeping them distracted close-range." I told him. He nodded with a grin. "Wendy, I know you don't like fighting, so you can stay behind if you want." The young girl smiled at me gratefully and nodded. "And Lucy, I don't believe you've told me what kind of magic you use." The blonde's eyes widened as she realised I was right.

"Right." She bonked herself on the head. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a key chain, holding several gold and silver keys. "I'm a Celestial Mage." She said with a smile.

"Holy crap!" I gasped. "Nine Gold Keys! That's amazing!" I said in awe. Ok, I knew a long time ago she would have that many, but anyone else would be shocked, so I have to pretend as well. "Impressive Lucy, very impressive." I complimented her, earning a proud smile and faint blush. "I'm surprised you don't have any bronze keys though." I murmured in thought.

"Bronze keys?" Wendy asked in confusion. I shook my head.

"Later. We have to deal with these guys right now." I said, gesturing to the wyverns. They all nodded in agreement. "Lucy, would you happen to have Aries in there?" I inquired. She nodded. "Excellent. Can you summon her? Have her immobilize the Wyverns by tying their legs with wool." I told her. She smiled and nodded, pulling the key.

"Open! Gate of the Lamb! Aries!" She called out. A sound much like a bell could be heard as the key glowed brightly, and a young girl with pink hair and horns appeared. She wore a long sleeve wool dress that went down to her thighs. "Hawke, this is Aries. Aries, hawke." Lucy introduced us with a smile.

"H-hi." Aries greeted me shyly, fidgeting in place. She must not be very social.

"Hello there." I greeted her kindly. She smiled in relief seeing that I was a nice person.

"Aries, we're about to fight a couple of Wyverns. Do you think you could shoot your wool on their legs?" Lucy asked the shy Celestial Spirit.

"I… I don't know, but I can try…" She answered shyly, still fidgeting.

"Can't ask for anything more than that. Thank you Aries." I said with a smile. Aries blushed at the praise and looked away, making me chuckle. "Alright, everyone ready?" I asked.

"Ready." They answered in unison.

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu said with a wide grin as the blue Exceed grabbed him by the back.

"Aye sir!" Happy responded, flying up high.

"Shall we?" I asked Gray with a grin, which he returned.

"We shall." He said eagerly as we got up. It was then that I noticed his lack of topwear… when did that happen?!

"Not going to question the sudden toplessness." I deadpanned, unclasping my cloak and handing it to Wendy. "Hold on to that for me, will ya?" I asked her. She nodded as I looked to Gray. "Let's go." With a grin we both charged the wyverns.

"Hey Scaly!" I called out as Gray and I ran, gaining the Wyverns' attention. They growled as they saw us. Whilst running, Gray placed his against his open hand, while I summoned my 'Dragon Arms' as I like to call them.

"Ice-Make Lance!" Gray sent a massive spear of ice at one of the Wyverns.

"Blood Dragon Brilliant Flame!" I sent a massive beam of red mist at another. Gray's attack was deflected, whereas the Wyvern I aimed for flew out of the way, dodging my attack.

"Whoa! These things are good!" Gray gasped as he and I stopped our sprints.

"Maybe so, but so are we!" I exclaimed in determination, bringing a fist to my mouth. "Blood Dragon ROOOOOAR!" I yelled, sending a whirlwind of red mist towards one of the Wyverns. I hit it dead on, sending it flying several yards. It landed on the edge of the field, grunting as it tried to get up, only for its wings to be shot by a blast of fire and an arrow following. "Nicely done." I whispered with a grin. The next Wyvern roared and shot towards me, while the other did the same to Gray.

"You take that one I'll take this one!" I yelled to him. He nodded, creating an Ice Cannon and shooting at his Wyvern. "Alright Ugly, show me what you got." I told the Wyvern towering me. It let out a loud, honestly scary roar. "Ok, I'm impressed." I admitted, igniting my hand with its red mist. "Now try this! Blood Dragon Iron Fist!" I yelled, jumping up and delivering an uppercut to the beast. It lost balance from the hit and landed on the ground, staying down thanks to a few balls of wool that kept it there.

"AAAAAAAH!" A scream caught my attention. I turned to its source, seeing Gray clutching his shoulder in pain, the Wyvern's wing-claw jammed in his shoulder.

"Gray!" I screamed in horror. No way am I letting one of my Guild-mates dies when I've barely been in the Guild for a month. Not. A. Chance. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" I yelled, an aura of red mist covering my body. I could feel the heat in my eyes as they glowed with bright crimson light. "Bloodline's Purgatory: Destruction Blood Fist!" I yelled, charging the Wyvern that was seconds away from slicing Gray in half.

"HAAAAAAH!" I roared loudly as I delivered a barrage of rapid punches to the Wyverns entire body, each one creating a small, crimson explosion as it hit. "Blood Dragon…" I took a deep breath as i hit it one last time. "ROOOOOOOOOAR!" I as much power as I could into that roar, and it shot right through the Wyvern's chest, killing it. Panting, I glared at the remaining two Wyvern's, who had broken free of their restraints. "Alright, time to kick things up a notch." I hissed.

Magical energy flowed out of my, affecting the blood of the deceased Wyvern and the dead body. The blood on the ground started evaporating, and the dead Wyvern's body started shriveling up as red mist spewed out of it's pores. All of the red mist immediately flowed over to me, and I sucked it right in. It flowed into my mouth, and down my throat, sustaining me and empowering me. As I sucked in the last particle, I slouched a little, looking at the ground.

"H-Hawke?" I heard Natsu call out to me as Happy descended low enough for me to hear him. I looked straight up at the Wyverns.

Natsu and Happy gasped as they saw my face. If I know myself, then my fangs are long enough to be sticking out of my mouth, and my eyes are glowing, completely red. All of a sudden, a couple of arrows flew right into the eyes of the Wyverns. I turned to the direction they came from, seeing Erza standing there with a bow, a smirk on her face. Grinning at her, which was probably creepy for her, I gave her a thankful thumbs up and charged the Wyverns with a roar.

"Blood Dragon Claw!" My foot erupted in red mist, and I delivered a swift kick to the first Wyvern's jaw, breaking it. "Blood Dragon Crystals!" A barrage of blood red crystals shot out of my palm, impaling the second Wyvern in several places. "Blood Dragon Wings!" A sharp pain exploded in my shoulder blades, but I paid no mind; I'd gotten used to it when I used this technique. Two, dragonesque, crimson red wings made of solidified, yet still liquid, blood shot out of my back. I pumped them once, hard, and shot right up into the sky, and took a deep breath. "Blood Dragon ROOOOOOOAR!" The empowered roar grew to immense size as it engulfed the remaining two Wyverns, obliterating them. Slowly, the bright red light from the blast faded, leaving me, panting heavily in exhaustion, whilst hovering in the air. Slowly, I hovered to the ground. As my feet set down, I felt the exhaustion take over, and I blacked out.

* * *

"H- l-g -o y- th-k he- g-nn- b- as-e-p?" A familiar, young, definitely feminine voice could be heard as I slowly regained consciousness. Was that Wendy?

"He see- to use a lo- of mag- powe- Ch-d. He ma- be ou- for s-m- time." That one was deeper, but still feminine, and somewhat posh too. Carla, I think. Slowly, my eye flickered open, greeted to the sight of the night sky. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a fire burning.

"The power he displayed was fascinating. I'd no idea Dragon Slayers could be so powerful." That one was Erza.

"Just goes to show how awesome we are!" I swear I could practically hear Natsu's chest puff out in pride.

"Anybody get the number of the train that hit me?" I asked, slowly getting up.

"Hawke!" Lucy exclaimed in relief, skidding over to me."Are you OK? You've been out for hours." She told me worriedly. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm fine Lucy, thanks for worrying." I told her. She blushed and looked away with a small smile. "So, what happened?" I asked the rest of the gang as Lucy and I joined them around the campfire.

"You drained a Wyvern of all it's blood and went into overdrive!" Happy explained loudly and dramatically. "You got so powerful you blew the last two Wyverns out like birthday candles!" He added.

"Ok, it's starting to come back…" I scratched my head. My eyes widened when I remembered something. "Crap! Where's Gray?!" I asked worriedly. Natsu pointed to one of the trees, where Gray was sleeping under, a strained look on his face.

"I tried to heal him, but my magic wasn't working the way it should…" Wendy said, her head down in shame. "I was able to keep him alive, but the poison's still there." She sniffled. I smiled at her and placed a hand on her head, prompting her to look up at me.

"No worries Kiddo. Wyvern venom is highly resistant to Healing Magic. You saved him." I told her in comfort. Her eyes widened as she wiped away the tears that formed. "Just leave the rest to me, Kay?" I asked her. She sniffled one more time and nodded. Smiling brightly, I got up and walked over to Gray's motionless form.

"What are you going to do?" Erza asked as I put a hand behind Gray's head and pulled him into a sitting position.

"I'm gonna suck the poison out." I answered.

"What!?" Lucy exclaimed. "Then the poison will get to you!" She yelled in worry. I shook my head.

"Wyvern venom is harmless if it's ingested. It has go directly to the blood. Once I swallow it, my stomach acids will cancel it out." I explained. Her eyes widened before she nodded.

Turning my back attention to Gray, I felt my fangs grow as the gang watched with interest. I sank my fangs into Gray's shoulder, sucking his blood in a similar manner to that of a vampire. It was cold going down, but had a bitterness to it that I've come to associate with the male species. Blood definitely tastes better from women, but there's always a variety in taste depending on the person. When I had taken as much blood as I could without harming Gray, I let go of his shoulder, sucking in a mouthful of air. Always have to hold my breath when drinking from the vein.

"It's done. Gray'll wake up by morning." I sighed, getting up and going back to the camp fire.

"I must admit, that was an intriguing sight." Carla told me.

"No kidding." Natsu piped up. "What does blood taste like?" He asked me curiously.

"Well, it depends on where I get it from." I explained, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees. "Gray's blood was cold and bitter, like neat whiskey." I told them. "The mix of Gajeel's and your blood that I consumed when we met was hot and kinda metallic. Didn't really enjoy any of them to be honest." I told them.

"Well excuse me for having hot blood!" Natsu retorted. We all laughed at his antics.

"It's not you Natsu, its men." I chuckled. "Drinking blood from another person is a very intimate thing for me. You can understand why I'd rather not bite men." I told him. They all blushed and looked away in embarrassment at my meaning. "Besides, blood tastes better in women anyway, so I rarely bite men." I shrugged. Wendy and Lucy stiffened while Erza glared at me. "And I don't make a habit of biting women either." I said quickly. "I usually drink animal blood. It's not great, but it does the trick." I finished. Lucy and Wendy sighed in relief, but Erza kept her eye on me.

"So, what blood's your favorite?" Natsu asked, prompting the others to face fault.

"Hm, good question." I hummed in thought. "Animal blood is warm and bitter, almost like coffee without any sugar. Human blood is bitter in men, but sweet in women." I continued, pinching my chin thoughtfully. "Wyvern's blood is sour, like an overly ripe apple, but with a bitterness that follows." Hm, what other kinds have I had before? "Plasmia's blood was always delicious." I said with a dreamy look to the stars. "It was sweet, with a small tang to it, and the faintest hint of saltiness…" I startle drooling, but was snapped out of my daze by erza clearing her throat. "Yeah, so anyways, Dragon's blood is the best, but human blood is also good, so long as it's female." I concluded. Wendy and Lucy shuddered at my answer, to which I snickered a little.

"I get what you're saying. Igneel's fire was always awesome." Natsu grinned with a thumbs up.

"Admittedly, the air was always better when Grandeeney was around." Wendy said sheepishly. We all chuckled at her little confession.

"It's official; Dragon Slayers are crazy." Lucy sighed in exasperation. We all shared a laugh at that.

"Alright, enough fun for tonight." Erza smiled softly at everyone. "I think we should get to sleep. We still have to get back to the village and make that other stop for Hawke's Exceed." She told us.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you had an Exceed too!" Natsu realised.

"New friend!" Happy cheered.

"It would be nice to have another female Exceed in our ranks." Carla shrugged. I chuckled at everyone's rantings.

"Good night" I said with a smile, lying back, my arms behind my head as I looked at the stars.

It wasn't long before everyone else was asleep, but I was awake for quite some time. Usually, consuming blood helps me with my insomnia, but the poison from Gray's blood neutralises that. With a sigh, I tossed and turned under my cloak, trying to get comfortable. Eventually, I gave up and decided to just sit by the fire again. A little to my right, Lucy and Wendy were lying next to each other, huddled together as they shivered slightly. With a soft smile, I unclasped my cloak and draped it over them, seeing their shivering stop. I saw them put on small smiles as they snuggled closer, now sleeping peacefully. With a smile, I lay back again and looked back at the stars. It wasn't long before I fell asleep too.

* * *

 **Chapter two, done and done.**

 **OK, I've thought about this, talked it over with some other people, and I've decided on the pairing. It will be a SMALL harem, consisting of Cana, Mirajane, Bisca, and Lucy. I may or may not add Erza at some point in time. I'm thinking on it.**

 **Also, I'm kinda stuck on spells to make up for Hawke. I mean, there's the usual roar, iron fist, and wing attack, plus the current made up ones, but I can't think of much else. Thoughts?**

 **And while we're on the subject, Dragon Slayer Magic won't be Hawke's only source of magic. I'm also going to be giving him a few Celestial Spirit Keys, some Transformation and/or Take Over Magic, and maybe some Solid Script or Dark Ecriture. I'm considering even making him a Demon Slayer as well as a Dragon Slayer… Wouldn't that be something? XD**

 **Ciao!**


	3. A Cat and a Spirit

"Holy Smokes this is awesome!" Lucy squealed happily as she hugged her bag of money tightly. "I can pay my rent for a year with this!" She was doing virtual happy dance as we walked through the forest.

"Assuming she doesn't spend it on shoes." Happy whispered to Natsu, who snickered. They both ended up flying from a Lucy Kick.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I whispered to Gray beside me, who snickered as well.

"Damn right!" Lucy yelled at me, making Gray and I stiffen.

"How the hell does she do that?!" Gray asked in terrified bewilderment.

"Does she have ears of a fox or something?!" My tone was similar.

"No. It's just Lucy has a sixth sense that tells her what people say about her behind her back." Wendy sweatdropped.

"Something tells me that she and Luna are gonna get along swell." I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Luna?" Erza asked me with a raised eyebrow. "Is that your Exceed's name?" I nodded.

"I named her Luna because her fur is dark as the midnight sky, and her eyes sparkle in the moonlight with their azure color." I said with a fond smile.

"You must really care for her." Carla observed, smiling.

"I do." I affirmed as we continued walking. "Luna's been there for me ever since Plasmia died." My smile turned sad. "She's cheered me up when I was down, fought by my side in the tough times, and even pulled me out of several pity parties." I looked at the sky with a smile. "I honestly don't where I'd be without her. The years she's been with me have been the best since I lost Plasmia." I sighed.

"Speaking of which, how old are you?" Wendy asked me with a strained smile. Heh, must be trying to change the subject. Sweet child. I smiled and placed a hand on her head, earning a blush, but bright smile. She really likes it when I do this.

"I'm 22 Kiddo." I smiled at her.

"Waah?" Lucy gasped in shock. "You can't be 22! You don't look that much older than us! 19 at most!" She protested. I chuckled at er shocked state.

"I'm just a little older than I look is all." Understatement of the millennia. "Besides, I'm hardly the first man whose looks differ from his age." I pointed out. Lucy chuckled sheepishly as she realised I was right, rubbing the back of her head.

"So wait." Natsu piped up. Hey, when did he get back? Heh, the boot print on his face is funny... "If you're 22, how old were you when Plasmia found you?" He asked curiously.

"Four, why?" I asked. He hummed in thought.

"And how old were you when 'you know what' happened?" He asked.

"15. Again, why?" I asked. He gasped as his jaw fell to the ground.

"That means you got 11 years of training in your Dragon Slayer Magic!" He screamed in shock and awe.

"I did…" I confirmed, extremely confused by what was happening.

"I only got five! Gajeel got the same, and Wendy over here only got two!" He yelled. Out of nowhere, Erza came up from behind him and punched him into the ground, leaving him with a massive pink bump on his head again.

"Quit your yelling." She ordered him, wiping the blood off of her hand. "And stop bringing up painful memories." She growled. I chuckled as Natsu got up, clutching his head.

"Yes Ma'am." He squeaked weakly.

"Whipped." I whispered to Gray, who snickered again.

"Hey, Hawke…" He trailed off, suddenly turning serious. "I never thanked you for getting the poison out of me… thanks." He told me with a small smirk of appreciation.

"No worries Man." He and I fist bumped. "It was my fault you got into that situation in the first place. It was the least I could do." I smiled at him. "Just be glad you weren't awake when I did it. The result would not have been pleasant." We both shuddered at the thought, though for different reasons. "Don't worry about the marks though. They'll be gone in about 3 days. Best to keep your shirt on until then; people might start talking." We shared a laugh.

"Oh hey! We're closing in on the village!" Wendy exclaimed with a smile, running ahead. "Hurry up you guys!" She called out to us, jumping and waving. We all smiled at the sight. So cute~

* * *

"Hey Hawke!" One of the farmers of the village waved to me.

"Yo Hawke!" A man on a carriage greeted.

"Hawke's back!" Some of the children cheered.

"Wow, you're quite famous here, aren't you?" Erza asked me with amused smile. I chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, I come here often." I informed. "And this is the kind of village where everyone knows everyone's name." I explained. "Plus, I saved this place from a pack of savage wolves a few years ago. Since then, I've kind been considered a hero here, since very few people ever come here."

"Cool! Does that mean free food!?" Lucy asked eagerly, eyes sparkling and lips drooling.

"No." My blunt answer crushed Lucy's spirit. "I don't like taking advantage of people." I explained. It did not help her spirit.

"Hawkie!" A young, childish voice called out to me. I faced the owner of the voice, seeing a small girl, a little less than three years old, running towards me, her auburn hair flowing and a familiar black cat on her head. "I missed you!" She squealed happily as she pounced me, sending me to the ground. I laughed and hugged the girl back.

"I missed you too Lexi." I said, hugging her tightly.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" A voice asked in anger. I looked up and saw my favorite little Exceed floating above with black angelic wings. She had black fur, bright azure eyes, wearing a dark red shirt, black tights, a red hairband, and a mini katana strapped to her back. "I'd appreciate being missed too you know." She huffed, looking away as she crossed her arms.

"I missed you too Luna." I chuckled, shaking my head. "Now come here you stupid feline." I ordered with a bright smile. She shook her head and shot straight towards me, hugging my neck. "It's good to have you back." I whispered, hugging her and Lexi tightly.

"Hawkie! Hawkie!" Lexi got my attention as I let both of them go. "Momma said Luny can teach me magic! Look what I can do!" She squealed happily, holding her hand out to a rock. The rock split down the middle in half a second. I noticed Luna's eye twitch when Lexi called he 'Luny.' Heh, nobody knows that I taught her that~ Just to annoy Luna~

"Nice Lexi!" I complimented the girl with a grin, ruffling her hair. "Someone call the Magic Council! A little girl needs to be arrested for being too awesome!" I cheered, picking her up. She screamed in delight as I tossed her up and caught her, repeating the process.

"Aaaw!" Lucy cooed at the sight. "Who'd have thought Hawke was good with kids?" She laughed with a smile as she saw Lexi and I smiling brightly.

"So guys," I started as I stood up. "Introductions are in order I believe." I dusted myself off. "This Luna, my Exceed partner and closest friend." I introduced. Luna nodded in greeting to the rest of the gang. "And this adorable little bundle of love is Alexandra, Lexi for short; my Goddaughter, and daughter of my psychiatrist." I introduced, smiling as I hugged the little girl. Lucy cooed over her cuteness again.

"Hawkie! Are you gonna stay today?" Lexi asked with shiny eyes.

"I'm sorry Lexi, but I can't. I have work to do." I told her with an apologetic smile, earning a pout.

"Aaaw! But I want you to stay more!" She cried, jumping out of my arms. She landed and grabbed onto my leg, holding tightly and not letting go.

"Uh, Lexi? What are you doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm holding on tight so you can't go anywhere!" She declared, wrapping her legs around my ankle. So cuuuute~ Wendy and Erza even joined in on cooing over this adorable little girl.

"You know what? You guys go on ahead to the train station in the next town. I'll catch up in about an hour." I told the rest of the gang with a sigh. Lexi's cute, but quite a handful.

"Sure." Erza chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "We'll book a train for 6pm. Don't be late." She told me. I gulped at the thought of a train as they others walked off in the direction of the next town.

"Still no like trains huh?" Lexi asked me, tilting her head adorably.

"No sweetie, not at all." I sighed. She giggled as I picked her up again.

"So, what say we take you back to Mommy hm?" I asked her. She pouted.

"If you do you'll leave!" She whined, latching onto my neck. "You're not going anywhere!" She declared with an adorable glare. I smiled at her and patted her head.

"Don't worry, you know I always come when I can." I told her. Her glare hardened as she narrowed her eyes.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky finger.

"Pinky Promise." I chuckled, hooking my pinky finger with hers.

"If you tell a lie, you'll have to swallow a thousand needles~" She sang as she shook our pinky locked hands.

"So childish." Luna rolled her eyes as she landed on my shoulder.

"She is a child." I deadpanned.

"I wasn't talking about her." Luna smirked as Lexi giggled.

"Oh great, you're starting a mutiny!" I whined. "Eventually, all females are going to be against me." I grumbled as I walked off, the both of them laughing at my expense.

* * *

"So, you be good for Mommy OK?" I asked Lexi as I handed her over to her mother, a buxom woman with the same hair and eyes as Lexi.

"I will!" Lexi chirped.

"And make sure eat all your veggies." I wagged my finger at her playfully.

"I don't wanna!" She whined, making both her mother and I chuckle while Luna rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for letting Luna stay here Hawke." Lexi's mother smiled at me in appreciation. "It gets difficult here without her father." She smiled sadly as she put Lexi down. Said child ran inside.

"Hey, don't worry Ella; he'll be back soon enough." I smiled at her. She sighed.

"I can't help wondering when though." Ella looked at the sky, a distant look in her eyes.

"He's a powerful Earth Wizard, he'll be fine." I told her soothingly. "You just need to have faith." She smiled in gratitude at my reminder.

"You're right." She took a deep breath. "Thank you." She bowed.

"No worries." I grinned to help her spirit lift a little more. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a train to catch." I shivered, making Ella chuckle.

"Why not just take Luna or Ebony?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Because neither of them can carry six people." I told her bluntly. "Still, you have a point, I should probably get to town soon though. It's almost 6pm." I hugged her. "Bye Ella." I said to her. She hugged me back.

"Goodbye Hawke. Thanks again." She said as we separated. "Don't forget, our next session is in a week." She reminded me. With a smile, I nodded and walked a small distance away from the cottage she lived in. I reached into the back pocket of my pants and pulled out a bronze key.

"Open! Gate of the Black Serpent! Ebony!" I called out. The key glowed brightly as bell sound could be heard. Out of the light, emerged a massive black cobra with a white underbelly. It was about 10 metres long, and had two large, bat-like wings on it's back. "Hey Ebony." I held my hand out. She hissed softly in greeting and pressed her snout into my palm, allowing me to pet her. "Do you mind giving me ride? Just to the next town. There's a train station there where some friends are waiting for me." I explained. She hissed in affirmation, bending her head down to allow me on. "Thanks Girl." I smiled at her and hopped on. "You gonna fly or ride, Luna?" I asked my Exceed partner, who answered my question by landing on Ebony's head. I love her, but Luna isn't much of a talker. I can respect that. "Let's go." I told Ebony, who nodded. She pumped her wings and took off towards the next town.

* * *

"Wooooooohaaaaaa!" I cheered as Ebony soared through the air, me standing on her back. Man, this some of the most I've had in this world! It's one of my favourite pastimes! "Man, this never gets old." I grinned widely, sitting down.

"What? Flying? Or being on a moving object without throwing up?" Luna asked with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Both if I'm being honest. Ebony flies faster than you or me." I petted Ebony's side, earning a grateful coo from her. "Plus, it's great being able to get around without the Dragon Slayer Motion Sickness." I shuddered. "Might just fly next to the train instead." I mumbled thoughtfully.

"Yeah well, make your choice quick. We're coming up on the train station." Luna informed, pointing at the ground. Sure enough, I could see the next town, and the train station was in clear view. I could even see my friends waiting in front of it.

"Eh, let's just go to them. They'll probably have more questions for me anyway." I shrugged, though I was groaning on the inside. "Ebony, land by those people." I instructed, pointing at my friends. The Black Serpent Celestial Spirit nodded in understanding and slowly started descending towards the train station. "Yo!" I called out to my friends, who looked at me with wide eyes when they saw Ebony. With a smirk, I jumped off of the snake and landed close to them. "Were you waiting long?" I asked them, loving jaw-dropped looks on their faces.

"What the hell is that!?" Lucy squealed and hid behind Natsu as Ebony landed behind me. Wendy was hiding behind Erza.

"This Ebony, a Spirit I'm contracted to." I introduced with a smile as Ebony curled around me. "Ebony, these are Wizards from Fairy Tail. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy." I told the snake as I scratched under her chin. She cooed happily at the gesture.

"Wait, did you say Spirit?" Lucy asked from over Natsu's shoulder. I nodded.

"Yep. This the Black Serpent, Ebony." I smiled, holding up Ebony's key. "Thanks for the lift Ebony. Appreciate it." I smiled at Ebony, who affectionately tickled my ear with her tongue before her gate closed in a bright flash of light.

"You just weirder and weirder, you know that?" Gray asked me bluntly. I shrugged with a sweet smile as we all walked into the train station and boarded a train.

"So, you're a Celestial Mage too?" Lucy asked as we tried to find seats. I nodded.

"I'm contracted to seven of the One Hundred Animal Spirits." I told her. She looked at me with an impressed face.

"Impressive. Bronze Keys aren't as rare as the Gold ones, but they're almost as powerful." She noted as we sat down, Lucy next to me and Wendy opposite me. Erza was on Wendy's right and Natsu was next to Erza. Gray on Lucy's other side.

"Animal spirits?" Wendy asked.

"Well, just like there are 12 gold keys containing spirits represented by the constellations, there 100 bronze keys represented by animals." I explained to her, gaining the attention of the gang. "The 100 bronze keys are all represented by an animal, hence the title. I have seven of them." I continued, pulling out my key ring, showing seven bronze keys. "The Black Serpent, The White Wolf, The Red Serpent, The Black Wolf, The Flaming Raven, The Deep Sea Eel, and The Dark Scorpion." I listed. My stomach quivered as the train started moving. "Uuuuuugh!" Natsu and I groaned as we both hunched over.

"You guys are ridiculous." Lucy giggled with a shake of her head.

"Agreed." Luna sighed up as she landed on the armrest on my right. "It baffles me how he can fly with me or his spirits just fine, but on a vehicle." She rubbed her temples.

"Aye. Natsu's the same." Happy piped up from Erza's lap.

"It's because they're allies." Carla explained. "Unless the vehicle is seen as an ally and/or friend, or made specifically for Dragon Slayers, motion sickness is the result of a Dragons Slayer on a vehicle." She continued.

"She's right." I gagged, holding down vomit. "I just wish this train was an ally." I put my hand over my mouth as colour drained from my face. Lucy chuckled from beside me.

"Here." She shook her head and pulled my head down onto her lap. "This should help." She said with a faint blush. I would have blushed too if I had blood flowing through my face right now…

"Thanks…" I murmured, trying not to make eye contact.

"They're in loooooooove." Happy snickered. Lucy and I glared at him.

"If I didn't have my/his head in her/my lap I'd pummel you." We growled in unison, blushing as we finished. Well, she blushed, I just looked away from her.

"They're even in total sync." Happy snickered again.

"I dont have the energy for this right now…" I groaned. "Lucy, you mind if I fall asleep like this?" I asked softly. She blushed faintly in embarrassment, but nodded. "Thanks." I said with a small smile and slowly drifted off.

* * *

"Well, this isn't what I expected to come back to…" I deadpanned as I walked into the Guild Hall. It was almost completely empty, save for Cana at the bar, lying her head on the counter, drunk as a skunk, Mira trying to wake her up, and some members at one table chatting over dinner. Well, maybe it is... "So, deal with this often?" I asked with an amused smile as Cana flicked Mira's hand away.

"Too often." Mira sighed, pointing to the side. There about 20 empty barrels in pile there.

"She has to be using some kind of magic to drink that much." I said incredulously.

"Nope." Mira sighed again, shaking her head. "She's just able to drink that much. Nothing else to it." She said with a fond smile towards the fainted girl.

"It can't be that simple." I rubbed my temples in exasperation.

"I'm afraid it is." Mira giggled. Chuckling, I grabbed Cana by her shoulder and picked her up bridal style. I'll take her home. She lives in Fairy Hills right?" I asked. Mira nodded.

"Yep. Just ask the landlady for her room number." She told me. I nodded.

"See ya." I bade her farewell, leaving the building. Cana stirred in my arms as I walked.

"Heeeeey!" She greeted me with a very drunk smile. "How ya doin?" She asked, grinning with a very red face.

"Just fine. You?" I asked casually.

"Fuggin awe-shum! Hic!" She slurred, hiccuping as she spoke. "Where ya takin me?" She asked, trying to take in her surroundings with narrowed eyes.

"To your home. You're pissed drunk." I deadpanned in response.

"Naaah!" She waved me off. "I'm jusht a little tipshy! I walk jusht fine, hic!" She tried to get out of my grip. With a sigh, I let her onto her feet, only for her to stumble. I quickly caught her. "Shee? I can waaaalk…" She slurred her words again.

"Yeah, clearly." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I draped one of her arms over my shoulder, helping her walk. "Just let me help you get home." I sighed.

"Alright Hoddie~" She giggled, tracing circles on my chest with her free hand as we walked. "Maybe we can ave shome fuuuun!" She drawled out with a grin.

"Sorry, but you're not that kinda girl, and I'm not that kinda guy." I said with a sigh as Fairy Hills came into view.

"How do ya knoooow hm?" She slurred with a sensual smirk, running a finger down my chest.

"You said so yourself." I responded, deadpan again, and knocked on the front door. It opened, revealing the landlady, a short, elderly woman with grey hair and narrowed purple eyes.

"Who are you?" She demanded of me. Wow, not the kindest woman is she?

"Name's Hawke. I'm just here to take Cana to her room. She's drunk again." I answered with a sigh. Cana was still giggling like an idiot as she hung on my shoulder.

"How do I know you're not going to defile her hm?" The landlady asked with a glare. Paranoid too...

"I promise you Ma'am, I'm not that kind of guy. I'll just put her to bed, make sure she's ok, and be out within 15 minutes." I told her calmly. She narrowed her eyes at me. Her gaze seemed to look right into my soul before she scoffed.

"Fine, but I want you out within those 15 minutes, got that?!" She barked. Geez, add strict to the list...

"Promise." I nodded. Her glare not fading, she allowed me in and directed me to Cana's room. With a sigh, I went into her room and set Cana down on her bed.

"Geez, you're a lot of work you know that?" I asked Cana in exasperation. She giggled as she managed to stay sitting.

"I know." She smiled, seemingly sobering a little. Wow, that was fast. I shook my head, but stiffened as she stretched, getting the kinks out of her bones. Her soft, slightly tanned neck was wide open for atta- NO! I shook my head and slapped both cheeks to get those thoughts out of my head. "What's wrong?" She asked as I turned away.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured, plugging my nose to block out her sweet scent. "I haven't had any blood today, and you're practically half-naked." I explained. I heard her giggle again.

"You wanna suck my blood, don't you?" I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Well then, go ahead." My eyes widened as I turned to face her. She had draped her hair to the side, tilting her head to allow her neck to show a little more.

"You don't know what you're offering." I gulped, turning away. My heart was racing.

"Sure I do." She sounded confused. "It's just a little blood. I don't mind." She told me.

"You should." My breath started getting heavier. "If I take blood by force, it's painful. But, if you offer it…" I trailed off, still not looking at her.

"Yeah?" She asked expectantly. I turned and looked at her with a faint blush.

"It feels good, really good. Even sex pales in comparison, but that's not all." My blushed deepened. "It's an aphrodisiac. By the time I'm done, you'll be begging me to take you there and then." She opened her mouth to retort, but I cut her off. "You will, trust me. I speak from experience." I shuddered at a few memories.

"Oh." She said, blushing as well.

"Your scent isn't helping either, and you do smell nice." I admitted, plugging my nose again. "I don't mean to be rude, but I should probably leave. I don't want to do something I'll regret." I said, walking towards the door. "I like you Cana; I won't subject you to something like that." I said, looking at her with gentle eyes. She smiled at me softly.

"Don't worry about it." She said. "It just goes to show that you're a good guy." She pulled out a black long sleeve shirt from her bedside drawer and slipped it on. "Better?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. At least her scent was less potent now.

"You look good in black." I complimented her with a smile. "But you didn't have to do that. I'll be leaving anyway." I told her. She chuckled and nodded.

"Right. See ya." She bade me farewell. I smiled at her, saying goodbye and left. I went straight towards the forest; I needed to find something to feed on. And right now, I need a LOT of blood.

* * *

Cana sighed as she lay on her bed in her favourite sleeveless, black night dress went down to her thighs. After having a nice cold shower to help her sober up, and then a hot one to wash up, she threw on what she was currently wearing and lay down in bed with a bottle of wine and a book, getting comfortable in bed. However, she could find herself focussing on the book. Her mind was filled with what had just happened with Hawke.

Hawke's a really nice guy; Cana's type if she's being honest. He may be a bit of a flirt, and he does make jokes with small sexual components, but he is a real gentleman, and he treats her with respect. Any other man would gladly used the opportunity to take her blood and get into her panties. He, on the other hand, told her exactly what she was in for, and allowed her to resend her admittedly naive offer, which she did.

Cana felt her face heat up faintly when she thought about what kinda guy Hawke is. He's funny, handsome, smart, sweet, gentle… She'd never met anyone quite like him before. Another big thing she liked about him was the fact that he was honest. He told her exactly what would happen if she gave him her blood, what the consequences would be. It would have been beneficial for him, but he refused because he thought she would regret it.

" _Would I?"_ Cana asked herself, placing her book down on her bedside table. _"He is handsome, he cares for and respects women… would it be a terrible thing to…"_ She trailed off in her mind, blushing at the prospect of pushing him onto her bed and mounting him while sucked her blood. _"Not terrible, no… But maybe fast…"_ She thought to herself as she found her hands roaming her body. She gasped as her hands made it to her breasts, massaging them. _"Still, he is quite the catch."_ She bit her lip as her right hand roamed downwards.


	4. Therapy

"So, she offered you her blood and the told her what could happen?" Ella asked me, sitting on a table with her auburn hair tied back and a pair of glasses on as she took notes of what I said. I was lying on the couch she had in her psychiatry office, my cloak folded up as a pillow.

"Yeah. Then she put on a shirt to help my senses. Good thing too; I almost did it." I sighed.

"Almost took her blood?" Ella inquired.

"Yeah." I said. She wrote some more in her notebook. "Would not have ended well." I sighed.

"I'm aware. I have notes of the incident in Hargeon Town you told me about." I shuddered at the mention of said incident. Not going into that, ever. "Still, I need to know, do you have an emotional connection with this girl, Cana?" She asked. I nodded.

"We get along well enough. We drink together, chat at the bar, and other things." I told her.

"But would you pursue a relationship with her?" I shifted a little at the question.

"I don't see any reason why I would or wouldn't." I said, frowning as I thought about Cana. "She's a nice enough girl; beautiful, strong, doesn't care what people think of her, but we don't have anything like that between us." I explained.

"Maybe not, but do want that?" Ella asked, raising her eyebrows. I thought about her question before answering.

"I don't know." I responded honestly. "I mean, yeah, she's nice, but she's not the only girl I've bonded with in the Guild. There's Lucy, Erza, Mirajane…" I listed.

"But, is there any tension between you and any of them? Sexual or otherwise?" She asked, taking down the names no doubt.

"I don't think I've known any of them long enough." I admitted. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet. Not since…" I trailed off, feeling a tug at my heart.

"Risa?" Ella asked, a look of empathy in her eyes. I nodded sadly. "Hawke, Risa was your first love. Losing a parent, like Plasmia, is one thing, but losing your girlfriend is entirely different." She told me, taking her glasses off. "It's been three years since she died. I understand that you still love her, but you can't cling to her like you do." There was a lot of worry in her tone.

"You've said so many times before." I grumbled, looking away.

"Because it's true." She said sternly. "You couldn't have saved her from the demon." She told me.

"I know." I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "But I can't help feeling so useless." I sat up. "I should have been there. I should have been able to do something, but I couldn't. I wasn't there, and Risa got impaled through the heart." I gritted my teeth in self-loathing.

"There was nothing you could have done." Ella insisted. "You were following a lead on the black dragon, and she was on a job. Even if she was a powerful Lightning Wizard, she had limits." She tried to comfort me. "The two of you were miles upon miles apart. You couldn't have known what would happen." She whispered, although loud enough for me to hear. I took a deep, calming breath, and nodded, lying back down.

"So, what do I do about these… feelings of desire I have for Cana?" I asked, still breathing deeply.

"There isn't anything you really can do I'm afraid." Ella sighed. "You're a single, healthy, adult male. You find Cana attractive, and she's your type. Thus, you desire her. It's human nature." She said with an apologetic smile.

"But I'm not only human." I pressed. "I'm also a Dragon Slayer. That has to count for something." I whined.

"I'm afraid the only thing it counts for is the desire itself." Ella sighed, flipping through her notes. "You've said before that many dragons have multiple mates, whereas others don't. Perhaps your desires are stronger than normal because you're built like the former." She suggested, closing her notebook.

"That's preposterous." I scoffed, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "When I was with Risa, I was perfectly content with her as my only mate." I reminded her. "Why would I be interested in multiple mates now?" I asked.

"Because back then, Risa was the only woman you hd eyes for." She reasoned. "Now, there are multiple women around that have appealing features to you. This would make your desires increase tenfold." She explained. She makes a good point…

"Fair enough." I conceded, looking back at the ceiling. "But what do I do?" I asked.

"Well, if this didn't involve the feelings of several young ladies, I'd say pursue what you desire." She quipped, making me chuckle. "But all you really can do is hold yourself back. It's not healthy to bottle up your feelings, but in this case, it's the only thing that'll spare the girls' feelings." She rubbed her temples. "Unless you go to a brothel or something, that's all I can suggest." She told me.

"You know I can't do that!" I said loudly. "I have way too much respect for women to go to a brothel." I reminded her. "Much less have a one night stand with some girl I don't know." I added. Ella smiled at me.

"A very admirable trait." She said with a small amount of admiration in her tone. Hey, we have to keep these sessions professional to an appropriate degree. "But I'm afraid beyond that, I can't offer much else. Unless you can come to an agreement with these girls…" She trailed off.

"You're assuming they all feel something for me, but this is about my feelings." I pointed out. She nodded.

"True, but you have to take into consideration what they feel." She responded. "Even if only one of them desire you, you're still going to desire the others as well." She explained.

I groaned and slumped in the couch. This is NOT a problem I anticipated when I was born into this world. I've had harems in other universes before, but only in ones where that's normal. Like in the first universe I ever went to, Highschool DxD, or when I was reborn as an endangered Demon species in a medieval Japan environment in another universe and was expected to build a harem to replenish my kind's numbers.I never expected to be in similar situation in Fairy Tail of all universes.

Of course, it is different here. I've developed close friendships with multiple women who all have appealing traits to me, and my dragon-like instincts are being a bitch in a world where multiple mates is NOT the norm for humans. I may be human for the most part, but like other Dragon Slayers, I have several features of a dragon.

It's strange you know... I remember every emotional attachment I've had across the multiverse, be it romantic or platonic, but every new life makes me an entirely different person. As such, my attachments to them stay in that universe. So basically, I feel little to nothing for the women I've been with in other universes. Kinda makes me feel like a jackass, but I can't really do anything about it. New universe, new life, new person, new attachments. I know that those women and other people I cared about meant a lot to me, but only in that universe. In laymen's terms, memories can pass through the Multiverse, but feelings can't. It's probably for the best. I mean, the grief would kill me. Literally...

"I guess I just have to deal with it for now." I sighed, sitting up and swinging my legs to the ground. "Thank you for your time Ella." I said as I stood up.

"No worries Hawke." She smiled, standing up as well. "I always have time for a patient." She assured me, straightening her skirt out. With a grateful smile, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small bag of cash.

"This should cover this session and the previous two." I told her, handing her the bag. "Sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner." I apologised, unfolding my cloak.

"No worries." She told me, placing the bag on her desk. "I know I can trust you." She smiled as I draped my cloak over my shoulders and clasped it. I kept the hood down though.

"I appreciate that." I smiled as we left her office.

"Hawkie!" Lexi squealed as she ran up to me and latched onto my leg. "Are we gonna play now? You promised we would when you were done talking with Mommy!" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I chuckled and picked her up.

"Of course sweetie. Let's go outside." I told her.

"Yay!" She cheered. Ella smiled as I took her daughter outside to play.

* * *

"Don't goooooo!" Lexi wailed as I left the house through the front door. "Stay longeeeeeer!" She whined, clutching my leg, as per usual. I smiled, albeit in an exasperated manner, and picked the little girl up.

"Listen Sweetie, it's already sunset, we've been playing for two hours, and I have to get home." I told her softly.

"But whyyyyy!?" She pouted, tears welling up in her eyes. With her father being gone so much, I guess she has some form of separation anxiety…

"Because I have friends that are waiting for me." I explained, pushing some stray hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek to try and calm her down. "I have a home, and a Guild to go back to. Not to mention I have to say sorry to someone for something I did." I explained, smiling calmly.

"But…" She paused, not knowing what to say.

"Listen, if you let me go, I'll bring a book of bedtime stories next time I come over. Deal?" I asked her with a smile. She perked up.

"Promise you'll read one?" She asked with a hopeful smile. So cuuuute~

"Pinky promise." I told her, holding out my pinky. She smiled happily and locked her pinky with mine.

"If you tell a lie you'll have to swallow a thousand needles~" We sang, slowly rocking our hands up and down.

"OK, you can go!" She chirped. I chuckled and handed her over to Ella.

"You know, it's amazing how good you are with children." Ella smiled as she booped Lexi's nose, making the child giggle. "One would think that you're her father." We chuckled.

"Well, I just know my way around the child mind." I smiled. "Been around quite a few in the past." Not a lie, I've had many children in all the different universes. They're among those attachments that stay in the previous universes… Still feel like a jackass for that...

"Do you have babies Hawkie?" Lexi asked innocently, making Ella and I chuckle.

"I don't, sweetie." I smiled. "Maybe someday, but right now." I shrugged.

"Ok~" She chirped. "Can I play with them when you do?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Sure, Lexi." I ruffled her hair. "Well, I should be going. Same time next month?" I asked Ella, who nodded. "Thank you very much." I smiled, turning and leaving. I pulled out one of my Bronze Keys. "Open, Gate of the White Wolf, Atlas!" I called out. The Key glowed, and a bell could be heard as a massive white wolf emerged from the light. "Hey Boy." I smiled and scratched him between his ears. He panted happily and wagged his tail at the gesture. "I need a ride, do you mind?" I asked him. He gave a light bark and licked my face in affection, making me laugh. "Thanks Atlas." I hugged his neck. A good Celestial Mage is always affectionate with his spirits. That's Plasmia always told me. "Let's go big guy. LEt's see if you can break your speed record." I said with a grin. Atlas let out a loud howl and shot off into the distance, me on his back. "Yeeeeeeehaaaaaaaa!" I cheered in delight as we sped up. I love how the motion sickness won't affect me with my Animal Spirits.

* * *

I grinned widely as I held on to Atlas' neck fur. The speed we were going at was faster than any train, and infinitely better. The way the wind split apart as Atlas soared across the ground, the adrenaline pumping through my body, it's an addictive feeling. After only 10 minutes, we were halfway to Magnolia, when suddenly…

*BANG*

That happened.

"Whoa! Heel Atlas, heel!" I yelled in surprise. Atlas quickly skidded to a stop, looking around, trying to find the source of the gunshot. At least, I think it was a gunshot. "Why would someone use a gun in the middle of the forest?" I asked the air as I jumped off of Atlas, who crouched, growling towards a bush. "You smell something Boy?" I asked him, looking at the bush. He growled a little louder as the bush ruffled a little. I instantly, took a stance, extending my claws and making a fist, drawing blood from my palm. The blood oozed through my fingers and formed solidified liquid throwing knives in between my fingers. "Be ready Big Guy." I warned Atlas. He may be big and strong, but there are bigger and stronger things out there.

*BANG*

Another gunshot sounded in the distance. It seemed like it startled whatever was in the bush, because as the loud noise faded, a Python shot out of the bush.

"Whoa!" I yelped, throwing the blood knives at the serpent, instantly impaling it's head. It fell to the ground, limp, before it even got close to me or Atlas. "Geez, that's all it was?" I asked the air with a sigh as Atlas sniffed the dead snake. "Still, doesn't explain what the gun's about…" I murmured to myself, looking at the sky in the direction the shot came from.

*BANG*

"And there it goes again." I deadpanned. A small whine from Atlas caught my attention. He was sitting with the snake in front of him, a hopeful look in his blue eyes. "You don't need my permission big guy." I chuckled, scratching his chin, eliciting a happy growl. "Go ahead. I'll go on and investigate the shooting. Just close the Gate when you're done so I can call you if I need you." I instructed. He barked in affirmation and dug into the snake's carcass. Some might say it's strange for a wolf to eat a snake, but it's actually quite common in the wild. "Alrighty then…" I murmured, heading into the direction of the gunshots.

*BANG*

"And there it goes again. What is going on?" I asked the air, breaking into a run. "One gunshot is bad, but several is worse." I said to myself, sprinting through the trees.

*BANG*

"It's getting louder." I noticed, picking up the pace.

*Bang*

"And louder means closer." I smirked to myself. If I'm judging the volume right,, then the gun's owner should be just on the other side of the bushes up ahead.

*BANG*

"Dammit! They just keep coming!" A male voice yelled. Wait, I know that voice…

*BANG*

"Let's go through the forest, there's no danger there~" A mocking female voice snarked in a high pitched tone. I know that voice too…

"Stop making fun of me!" The first voice yelled in frustration as I closed in.

*BANG*

I heard one last gun shot before I shot through the bushes. In a small clearing in the middle of the forest, were two people surrounded by snakes; the same species as the Python from before. The man had black hair that covered the right side of his face and black eyes. He wore a brownish-red tunic underneath a cow-boy style cloak and beige pants with black boots. He had a pistol in each hand, shooting at the snakes.

The woman was beautiful, with long, light green hair that went down to her lower back, dark purple eyes, large breasts, and red lipstick. She wore a western style hat on her head, a light, spotted scarf around her neck, a strapless one-piece black dress that went down to her thighs, and red boots. She wielded a rifle.

I guess that explains the I know I've seen these two before, but I should probably take care of the snakes first. That in mind, I pulled out one of my Keys.

"Open, Gate of the Red Serpent! Ripper!" I called out. As usual, a bell could be heard as the key glowed, and the Celestial Spirit emerged from the light. This spirit looked exactly like Ebony, only it was red and male. "Ripper, take care of the serpents! Protect those two!" I instructed, pointing at the man and woman. He let out a loud hiss, gaining the attention of the two people. He shot towards them, surrounded the people with his body in a protective manner, opening his hood and letting out a loud hiss to all of the snakes, his fangs dripping with venom that sizzled as it hit the ground. All of the Pythons glared at Ripper before slithering away. Hey, they respect power. Something to admire about those creatures. "Great job Ripper. Thanks." I said, walking towards him. He cooed in thanks at the praise and slithered over to me, circling around me and nuzzling my cheek. "Hey! That tickles!" I laughed as his tongue tickled my ear.

"Uhm, excuse me?!" The woman exclaimed in shock, gaining mine and Ripper's attention. "What the hell just happened?!" She practically demanded. It was then that I noticed the Fairy Tail Emblem on her neck, the same colour as her hair.

"We want answers, and if we don't get them, I'm gonna pump you full of lead!" The guy growled, aiming his pistols at me. Well, I can't blame them. I mean, a guy just shows up out of nowhere with a giant snake? Anyone would be cautious.

"Well, a fellow Fairy Tail Wizard just saved your butts." I deadpanned, pulling my shirt tunic down a little to show the Emblem over my heart. "How about 'thanks' instead of 'talk or die,' hm?" Hey, just because I understand doesn't mean I can't be a little sarcastic. Hehe~ Anyways, both of their eyes widened before their stances relaxed.

"You're right… sorry…" The girl murmured, looking away with a blush of embarrassment and her hand on the back of her neck.

"Yeah… Sorry…" The guy agreed begrudgingly. I guess he doesn't like apologising. Well, at least he knows when he should.

"No worries." I smiled. "A random guy shows up with a giant snake, that'll spook anyone." I chuckled. The girl giggled while the guy allowed a _small_ smile of amusement to adorn his face. "Anyways…" I paused, pulling my hood down. "Name's Hawke. Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Bisca." The girl introduced herself.

"Alzack." the guy crossed his arms.

"I think I've seen you before around the Guild Hall." The girl said, humming in thought. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "You're the new guy! The Blood Dragon Slayer!" She realised. I gave a toothy grin, showing my fangs.

"Correct you are." I confirmed, stroking Ripper's head. "This here is Ripper, one of the Celestial Spirits I'm contracted to." I introduced. Ripper gave a coo of greeting. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He may be big and terrifying, but he's actually a big softy." I grinned at the giant snake, who glared at me. He then whacked me over the head with the tip of his tail. "And he's sensitive too." I grumbled, rubbing the back of my stinging head. Bisca giggled at the exchange between my Spirit and I. "So, why are you guys out here in the middle of the forest?" I asked. "You know it would have been safer to follow the path right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" Bisca trailed off, crossing her arms and giving Alzack a look. Alzack blushed in embarrassment and looked away, grunting. "We just finished a job together and got the reward." She told me, turning her attention to me. "We were headed back to the Guild Hall, when this dumbass-" She pointed at Alzack. "-thought it would be a good idea to go through the forest instead of the path because it was quicker." Alzack glared at her. "I was concerned about the danger, but he waved me off and went in anyway." She sighed. "So, I decided to go along with him in case something happened. Low and behold, something did." She finished, giving him the stink eye.

"Well, if you guys want, Ripper and I can give you a lift to the Guild Hall." I told them. "Or if you prefer ground travel, I can summon something else." I offered.

"That sounds awesome!" Bisca said with a wide grin.

"No thank you." Alzack grunted, crossing his arms as Ripper bent his head down. "I like my feet planted firmly on the ground thank you very much." He looked away with a huff.

"Alright then." I smiled, pulling out another Key. "Open! Gate of the White Wolf! Atlas!" I called out. The White Wolf appeared next to Ripper. "Better?" I asked him. He gulped at Atlas' size, but nodded reluctantly. "Excellent." I turned to Atlas. "Hey Boy, you mind giving Alzack here a ride?" I asked him. "He's afraid of heights." I whispered. Atlas smirked in a very humanoid manner and agreed. "Thanks Big Guy." I smiled at Atlas as he approached Alzack, who was shaking. "Don't worry, he won't bite." I assured Alzack, though it didn't calm his nerves. Still, he was able to mount the giant wolf. "Shall we Milady? Or would you prefer to go with him?" I asked Bisca as I got onto Ripper's back. She smiled and approached Ripper as I held out a hand for her.

"Whoa!" She yelped as I pulled her up after she took my hand. She sat in front of me, my arms around her waist and holding on to Ripper's back spine.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" I asked her. She blushed faintly, but shook her head.

"No… It;s a bit embarrassing, but it makes me feel…" She paused. "Safer." She said after a moment. "I've never flown on a giant snake before." She told me. I chuckled, noticing the glare Alzack was giving me.

"Don't worry. Few people have." I told her. She smiled in amusement and nodded. "Make sure to fly reasonably low, kay Ripper?" I asked the Red Serpent that Bisca and I were currently mounted on. Ripper nodded, extending his wings. "Let's move out." I said to the two spirits, who nodded and shot off. Ripper to the sky and Atlas into the forest.

* * *

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Bisca screamed as we soared through the air, just a few metres above the ground.

"Haha! What do you think!?" I asked her , being a bit loud so that she could hear me over the wind.

"This amazing, and terrifying!" She screamed gripping my arms tightly.

"Don't worry! Ripper won't let you fall!" I assured her, pushing her hair out of my face.

"Do you think we could go a bit faster?!" She asked with a wide grin, which I returned.

"Sure!" I responded, tapping Ripper's back. His head perked up, and if you looked closely, you could see his face split with a wide reptilian grin. He spread his wings out and pumped them several times, hard.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Bisca screamed in a mix of terror and delight as we sped.

"WOOOOHAAAA!" I cheered, loving the speed. "Magnolia's in sight!" I told her. We had to be a little louder than before, given the increase in speed. "You wanna be dropped off at the Guild Hall? Or your home?" I asked her.

"If it's ok, I'd like to go home!" She yelled in response. "I live in Fairy Hills! You can just drop me outside the building!" She yelled as we flew into Magnolia.

"I hope you don't mean literally!" I shouted with a grin. The look of horror on her face was hilarious.

"NO!" She screamed, making me laugh as we continued soaring over the town.

* * *

"There you go." I said with a smile as I helped Bisca get off of Ripper. She stumbled a little as her feet touched the ground, her knees wobbling a little. "Aw, do I make you weak in the knees?" I asked with a teasing grin. She glared at me with a faint blush, eliciting a chuckle from me. "Alright, alright. Sorry." I smiled in amusement as slowly let go of me.

"Thank you." She huffed, looking away. I smiled at her, finding her embarrassment amusing.

"You enjoy the ride?" I asked with a smile. Her lips curved a little, smiling.

"I did." She said, smiling at me. "Thanks. It was fun." She smiled in gratitude.

"Anytime." I bowed like a gentleman, making her roll her eyes. "If you ever want to go again, just call on me and I'll be happy to take you for a flight. I'm sure Ripper won't mind." I smiled as Ripper nuzzled the back of Bisca's neck, startling her, though she quickly got over it and placed a hand on Ripper's forehead, petting him. "He likes you." I told her as Ripper cooed happily.

"I like him too." Bisca said as she scratched him under his snout. "He's beautiful." She said, taking in his entire appearance. "Anyway, I should probably go inside. I need a shower." She cringed as she wiped away some of the dirt that was still on her from the forest. "And my hair needs fixing." I chuckled as she tried to comb her hair with her fingers. It'd gotten quite puffy from the high-speed trip.

"You're still pretty, don't worry." I chuckled. She blushed and kept trying to fix her hair, to no avail.

"Oh forget it." She sighed, giving up. "I'll just soak it in the bath tub." She shrugged.

"You do that. I'm going to head to my home." I put my hands in my pockets. "See ya at the Guild." I waved at her and turned to leave, Ripper slithering after me.

"Wait!" Bisca's voice called out to me. I turned to face her, seeing her walk up to me. She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Thanks for saving Alzack and I." She smiled. "And for the ride." She winked, turning and heading inside. I couldn't help noticing her shapely figure as she walked. Suddenly, Ripper bumped his head into my chest gently, drawing my attention to him… wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up, you overgrown earthworm." I scoffed, pushing his head away. He let out a hissing laugh before vanishing in a bright light, closing his Gate. With a roll of my eyes, I continued on my way home. Ugh, I probably should have drained some of those snake corpses of their blood… I could really use some right now…

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Do you guys like the interaction between Bisca and Hawke? Bisca will be one of the girls in the mini-harem. I think i did pretty good. Next chapter is a mission with Lucy and and some Mira fluff! Look forward to it! ^^**

 **Here's a harem list:**

 **Cana(Main Girl), Mira, Bisca, Lucy**

 **That's all so far. I don't plan on making it much bigger. Erza is still a possibility, and I'm also considering, crazy as it might sound, Minerva. Yep. If not her, then Ultear.**

 **Here's a consideration list:**

 **Erza, Minerva, Ultear, Meredy, Jenny, Hisui, and Virgo.**

 **I won't be putting any more than 2 more girls in the harem. Suggestions and reasons are welcome.**

 **I didn't get any reviews in the previous chapter, so please review here! Reviews sustain my desire to write!**


	5. Dreams

Cana and I chuckled and giggled in our drunkenness, sitting at the bar and chugging more beer. We've been at the bar since this morning, chatting and swapping stories over some liquor, while Mirajane stood at the other side of the counter, a polite smile on her face, albeit with a sweatdrop.

"So, I'm taking a nap in the tree, and Luna is sitting on the edge of the lake with a fishing pole." I chuckled as I continued on with one of my stories. "She manages to get a bite, and starts hauling it in." I had to hold myself back from laughing out loud. "When she finally manages to finish the catch after an hour of struggling…" I was half a second away from bursting. "There's a fish the size of an acorn on the hook, stuck in the laces of an old boot!" Cana and I burst out laughing, making Mira sigh in exasperation. "She was moping around for the next three days!" I laughed harder.

"No! Stop! I'm gonna wet myself!" Cana screamed through her laughter as she fell to the floor, clutching her sides. "How does an acorn sized fish give you an hour of trouble?!" I fell to the floor next to her. "And how does a boot get in the lake?" It was about 30 minutes before we calmed down and managed to sit back at the bar stools.

"That's it, I'm cutting you two off." Mirajane said, confiscating our mugs.

"Noooooo!" Cana and I whined as Mira placed two new jugs in front of us.

"Cana, water. Hawke, blood. Drink. Now." She ordered us, her She-Devil aura flaring. Being too drunk to be scared, or to argue, Cana and I sighed and guzzled the liquids she gave us. "Good." Mira smiled in her usual lady-like manner.

"Hey Hawke!" Lucy's voice called out to me. I turned and found her running up towards me.

"Hey! It's Lovely Lucy!" I grinned as she came up to me. She blushed at my wording.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"Anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?" I slurred.

"I… uhm… well…" She stuttered, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Sorry about him." Mira sighed. "He's drunk." She explained. Lucy spluttered, still a little shocked by my ranting, but nodded.

"Uhm, anyway…" She trailed off, pressing her fingers together. "I have a small job I need to do, and I'd rather not go alone. Would you mind accompanying me?" SHe asked, blushing faintly in embarrassment.

"Sure!" I grinned widely. "Just give me like an hour to sober up and I'll meet you outside your house. That work for ya? Hic!" I asked. She smiled in delight and nodded.

"Yep! Thanks!" She chirped, turning and walking away. "Wait…" She stopped, turning to face me, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do you know where I live?" She asked, glaring faintly.

"Natsu and Happy told me!" I smiled brightly. Lucy's fist clenched as a dangerous aura surrounded her.

"I'm gonna kill that overgrown lizard-boy!" she hissed at the air, her voice echoing. "And when I'm through with him, his little feline freak is next!" She stomped out of the Guild Hall angrily, leaving me chuckling.

"Hic! Lucy's so scary when she's angry…" Cana giggled, guzzling more water.

"Yeah! Hic!" I agreed, chugging some blood. Awesome thing about being a Blood Dragon Slayer; Blood helps me sober up fast.

"Hate to see what kinda trouble her man gets into if he forgets their anniversary." Cana snickered. Ha! That' hilarious!

"She'd probably castrate him in public!" I too snickered before Cana and I burst out laughing. "Still…" I said between my snickers. "She's a sweet and beautiful girl. Any guy would be lucky to have her." I said with a faint smile, sipping more blood from my mug.

"True that." Cana sighed, drinking more water. We were both sobering up slowly. After an hour of chatting and drinking blood and water, I was finally sober enough to go on a job. So, I left enough Jewel to pay for the drinks Cana and I had, and left for Lucy's. Wait, if I have to go with her, does that mean…?

* * *

"Uuuuugh!" I groaned as Lucy allowed me to rest my head on her lap again. "What in the world compelled you to book a train ride!?" I whined, clutching my stomach. "We could have used Ebony! Or Ripper!" I groaned, quickly blocking my mouth.

"Sorry…" Lucy chuckled sheepishly. "I'm used to taking the train when I go on solo jobs. I forgot that you get motion sickness too." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Speaking of which, why did you want me along anyway?" I asked, carefully sitting up. "You could've taken Gray, or Natsu, or even Erza." I pointed out, trying to keep the puke down.

"Well…" She trailed off. "I really need to make the rent this month, and I'd rather not have to pay for damages by Gray and Natsu." We both sweatdropped at the thought.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked incredulously.

"You have no idea." She sighed. "I love them all like any family would, but destruction seems to follow their path wherever they go."

"True that." I agreed. "But what about Wendy?" I asked.

"She is rather mature for her age." Lucy admitted. "But I'd rather not have to put her in so many situations where she can't be a kid, you know?" She asked.

"Good point." I nodded. "She is still a little girl after all."

As I finished my sentence, the train hit a bump and rattle, throwing me off of my already delicate balance. Lucy was startled too. As I fell backwards, she fell right on top of me, straddling my waist, with her bountiful chest pressing into mine and our faces just inches apart.

"You OK?" I groaned, opening my eyes, blushing as I realised the compromising situation we were in.

"Yeah, I-" She froze when she noticed our position, blushing furiously. "OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" She squealed in embarrassment, jumping off of me and back to seat.

"Don't worry about it." I chuckled, though I was blushing myself. She had her entire face beet red, and her hair covering her eyes as steam shot out of her ears. "Seriously, it's fine." I assured her, smiling. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"So, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"You just did." I smirked. Seeing her deadpanned stare, I chuckled. "Sure." I responded. Se rolled her eyes and spoke.

"What's it like? Being as strong as you are?" She asked. I took a moment to think about my answer. What _is_ it like?

"On one hand, great." I admitted. "On the other hand, not so great." I sighed.

"Meaning?"Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's great because I can pull off quite a number of feats. I can fight stronger opponents, use stronger magic, and protect those I care about." I started. I felt a tug at my heart. "On the other hand, when I fail to protect someone care about, the guilt is ten times worse." I clenched my fist. "What's the point of having strength if I can't protect the ones I love?" I asked, mostly to myself, as my hair shadowed over my eyes.

"Uh, Hawke? You OK?" Lucy asked in concern, and little bit of fear. I suddenly realised what I was doing, and gasped. I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled miserably at her. "Just a few bad memories came back is all." I sighed, slumping back. Ugh, motion sickness is hitting me again…

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Lucy apologised quickly. "I didn't mean to bring up something bad." She assured me. I smiled at her softly.

"Don't worry about it. The past is past. I have to let go eventually." I looked out the window, a distant look in my eyes. "Wish it was that simple though." I murmured. If Lucy heard me, she didn't say anything.

"Ok, new topic!" She said, trying to keep a happy facade. I stand corrected. "How did you get so strong?" She asked me.

"Lots and lots of training." I smiled, remembering my time with Plasmia.

"Is it really that simple?" Lucy asked incredulously. I made a so-so gesture.

"Simple, yes. Easy, no." I told her. "Plasmia was a wonderful person, as far as dragons go, and an even better mother." That brought another smile to my face. "She was kind, sweet, and gentle with me when I was a child, but brutal when it came to training. If I got something wrong, she'd have me repeat it again and again until I got it right." Lucy facepalmed as I spoke.

"Sorry… I'm trying to change the subject, but everything seems to go back to something bad in the past…" She murmured in apology. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. I moved past her death some time ago." I promised her. "I don't mind talking about her." She nodded softly, still seeming reluctant.

"Anyways, continuing." I cleared my throat. "Plasmia was brutal with her training. Those first two or three years were like like hell on earth." I clutched my stomach as the motion sickness kept hitting me. Hey, at least talking seems to take my mind off of it. "When I was 14, she had the lacrima implanted. The power was exhilarating the time." I looked at my hand, clenching it. "It still is to this day. But I have no clue how far my strength really goes…" I absentmindedly stared at my fist as I opened it. "But enough about me, what about you?" I asked Lucy with a smile. "How did you manage to get _nine_ of the Golden Keys?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, there're a few separate stories there." Lucy smiled lovingly at her Keys. "Aquarius, Cancer, and Taurus were inheritance from my mother after she died." Her smile turned sad.

"I'm so sorry." I told her sincerely. She smiled gratefully before continuing.

"I got Virgo through a job." She chuckled as she seemed to recall an amusing memory. "Her previous contractor was a sleazy guy, and got sent to prison, so their contract was voided." She licked her lips before continuing. "Some time later, we were in a situation and Happy pulled Virgo's key out of nowhere. The rest is history." We both laughed at the odd way that the contract was formed. "Sagittarius was a reward for completing another job, nothing special there. Leo is…" She trailed off. "A strange story. He was banished to Earthland for reasons I don't feel like going into right now." I nodded in understanding, telling her to go on with the story. "He joined Fairy Tail, but was unable to go back to the Celestial World."

"And that weakened him over time." I guessed. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. When I found out, I mouthed off straight to Stache-face's face, and ended up sealing a contract with Leo, more commonly known as Loke." She chuckled.

"Stache-face?" I parroted, laughing. "I call him Whiskers." I grinned while Lucy giggled.

"So I take it you've met the Celestial King?" She asked. I nodded.

"I have, but that's a story for another time." I waved her off. "We're talking about you." I smiled. Lucy smiled back, a faint blush on her cheeks, and continued.

"Well, a little while ago, a few Guilds formed an alliance to fight a Dark Guild, The Oracion Seis, and put a stop to their plans to use an Ancient Magic called Nirvana." She explained. "One of their members was a Celestial Mage called Angel. She had Scorpio, Gemini, and Aries. Once we defeated them her contract was voided, and the three of them chose to join me." She finished with a happy smile.

"You must be pretty special if you have 9 of the 12 Golden Keys contracted to you." I complimented her.

"Oh, no… I'm not…" She stammered, blushing as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

"You underestimate yourself." I chuckled. "Being a Celestial Wizard takes a lot of strength, heart, and willpower. The fact that so many of the Constellations chose you shows that you're not only strong, but have a good heart." I smiled as her blush deepened. "I think you're mother would be proud." I said sincerely.

"You… think so?" She asked softly, looking away shyly.

"I do." I confirmed as the train came to a stop. "Finally!" I cheered, getting up to leave this metal hell hole. Lucy giggled as I ran over to the door.

* * *

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy called out as she and I faced the low-level monster we had to take out for the job; a large, ugly, blue snake, not unlike Ripper or Ebony, but much more ferocious, and much less elegant. Those two were much more beautiful than this creature. It had half of its body submerged in the lake we were facing.

"Princess? Do you wish to punish me?" A pink haired girl in a maid outfit monotonously asked as she appeared out of the Celestial gate. Wait, what does she mean by punish? And why is she wearing a maid outfit?

"Virgo, I need you to get that snake out of the water." Lucy told the Maiden. Oh, I get it. Maid-en. Maid. She's wearing a maid outfit. Ha! That's so terrible, but so hilarious!

"As you wish Princess." Virgo bowed.

"Whoa!" I yelped in shock as Virgo suddenly spun and drilled into the ground. "That was unexpected…" I mumbled as a whirlpool formed the water, taking the snake with it. It roared in fright as a figure suddenly shot out of the water underneath it, taking it with them.

"Here you go Princess." Virgo, suddenly clad in a black bikini with white frills, said to Lucy as she threw the snake down. It landed behind us whilst Virgo landed in front of Lucy, and bowed. "Have I pleased you Princess?" Again with the Princess thing…

"You sure did Virgo." Lucy smiled at the Celestial Spirit.

"That makes me happy." Virgo smiled softly. "Will be getting punishment then?" Her tone was hopeful… What is up with her?

"Yeah... you can go now." Lucy dismissed her. Without another word, Virgo nodded and disappeared.

"Masochistic Maiden huh? That's ironic." I grinned at Lucy as we faced the now grounded water snake.

"You have no idea." Lucy sighed as the snake regained its bearings, glaring at us.

"Shall we?" I asked, pulling out a Key. Lucy grinned and did the same.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Open! Gate of the Black Wolf! Artemis!"

As Lucy and I called out our Spirits, the keys glowed, a bell sounding from within the light. In front of Lucy, a giant bull standing on two legs and a massive axe strapped to his back appeared, mooing loudly, in an admittedly intimidating manner. In front of me, a massive black wolf with bright blue eyes that could bore a hole right into your very soul appeared. She howled loudly, trumping Taurus' moo-howl. The snake, not intimidated whatsoever, hissed loudly, baring its fangs, which dripped with venom.

"Attack!" Lucy and I called out in unison.

"Mooooo! For that rockin bod, anythin Miss Luuuuucy!" Taurus roared(ironically) and shot towards the snake, his axe in hand. Lucy mentioned before that he's a big pervert. Anyways, Artemis snarled at the snake and pounced. "Moooo! This is for Miss Lucy's smoooooches!" Taurus grinned perversely, swinging his axe down on the snake. It hit the snake's head, but didn't cut through. It was still injured though, judging by the roar of pain it let out. With a triumphant howl, Artemis sank her fangs into it's neck, this time the attack did pierce, making the snake cry out more.

"Move!" I called out to the Spirits, who didn't question it. The jumped out of the way as I took a deep breath. "Blood Dragon Roar!" I hit the snake almost point blank with a breath attack, utterly disintegrating it. "And that's a wrap." I grinned, wiping my mouth. Lucy brightly smiled as we shared a high five, glad to see the mission accomplished.

* * *

"Hooray! Rent!" Lucy squealed happily as she hugged the bag of Jewel that was give to her. We were standing on the edge of the town where the job was.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just get a little under 900k Jewel about three weeks ago?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She suddenly stiffened and chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah... Well… the thing is…" She tried to say, but couldn't get her words together.

"You spent it all on shoes didn't you?" I asked, more like a statement than a question, with my eyes half-lidded. She blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head with an embarrassed smile.

"Shoes, clothes, chocolates, and makeup." She chuckled sheepishly. I sighed and facepalmed.

" _Women…"_ I thought tiredly. "Anyways, should we be off?" I asked. She smiled brightly, happy for the change of subject, and nodded.

"Yeah, the train station is about 10 minutes away by foot." She informed me.

"Nope." I said, popping the P. "This time, we travel my way." I grinned, pulling out one of my Keys. Lucy seemed somewhat taken aback by my mischievous tone. "Open! Gate of the Black Serpent! Ebony!" I called out. The large black snake emerged from the light, curling around me. "We're going by air this time." I said with a smirk.

"Are you serious!?" Lucy squealed in a confusing mix of fright and excitement.

"Yep." Again, I popped the P, mounting Ebony's back. I petted her side as a show of affection, to which she cooed happily.

"I uh…" She trailed off reluctantly, though something about her tone said she really wanted to.

"You don't have to worry; it's perfectly safe." I assured with a gentle smile, holding my hand out to her. "You can trust me." I promised. With a faint blush, and a deep breath, she nodded and walked over to Ebony and I, taking my hand.

"Yipe!" She yelped as I pulled her on, eliciting a laugh from me. She blushed and gave me a light glare.

"That was _adorable_ Lucy!" I laughed. She groaned and covered her face with her hands. With an amused smile, I just shook my head and placed my arms around her, my hands resting on Ebony's back. "Hold on." I whispered hotly in her ear, wanting to tease her a little more. Her head shot up, bright red as she shivered from my tone, but before she could say anything, I did. "Let's go Ebony!" With that, Ebony spread her wings and pumped hard, sending us up.

* * *

"This is amazing!" Lucy squealed giddily as we flew through the air. Since Ebony isn't as fast as Ripper, though she is stronger in terms of physical strength, we didn't have to shout to talk, just raise our voice a little.

"I know right?" I grinned widely as Ebony pumped her wings more. Deciding to give my fellow Celestial Wizard a chance to bond with an Animal Spirit, I lead Lucy's hand over to particular spot on Ebony;s back, where she liked being petted. "Pet her right here, she likes it." I instructed. With a small smile, Lucy nodded and petted Ebony at just the right spot, earning a rumbling, hiss-like purr from Ebony. "She seems to like you." I noted with a smile.

"I like her too." Lucy smiled, continuing with the petting. "It amazes me how you're a Celestial Wizard as well as a Dragon Slayer, you know that?" She asked with a smile. I grinned with a small blush at the praise.

"Thanks." I said gratefully. "But, it's not just those two." I told her with a smirk.

"Say what?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I also know a little Lightning Magic, a bit of Solid Script, a Take-Over spell, and Blood Magic, which isn't the same as my Dragon Slayer abilities." I listed nonchalantly.

"You can do all that?" Lucy asked, her mouth gaping. I shrugged and nodded.

"I like to be versatile with my magic." I explained. "Never know when what you have just isn't enough." I said wisely. "What about you? Do you use any magic apart from your Keys?" I asked. Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"I can use a whip pretty well, and I can fight hand-to-hand, but other that, I mostly rely on my Keys." She admitted. "I do know a strong spell, but I can only use it with another Celestial Wizard." She sighed.

"Well hey, it's like you _can't_ learn more." I tried to cheer her up. "Many wizards use two or three different magics. You can probably find a book or something that can give you an edge in a fight." I pointed out.

"Maybe, but what?" She asked, frowning in confusion.

"Maybe something like your Spirits?" I suggested. "Aquarius uses water, Virgo uses Earth, Scorpio uses sand, so on and so forth." I listed. Lucy frowned in uncertainty.

"I don't know…" She murmured. "None of those seem like they'll suit me." She mused in thought. Hm, she makes a good point there… What would suit her though? Fire? That's Natsu's thing. Wind? Wendy. I think Lucy needs a type of magic that utilises elegance and beauty, as well as strength and power.

"Ah well." I shrugged, wrapping my arms around her stomach and pulling her close to me. She seemed surprised, and somewhat embarrassed by the gesture, but didn't object. "Why don't we talk about this another time?" I suggested with a smile. "For now, let's enjoy the view." Smiling, with a blush, Lucy nodded and leaned back against me, making herself comfortable as Ebony carried us through the calm winds.

* * *

"That… was amazing!" Lucy said breathlessly as I helped her off of Ebony. She was still panting heavily for a few minutes afterwards. "I might just try to get my hands one of these guys." Lucy smiled at Ebony, petting her snout.

"Good luck." I chuckled. "Besides Ebony, there are only two other Serpent Spirits." I pulled out Ripper's Key. "And here's one of them." I grinned cheekily as Lucy puffed her cheeks cutely. "The last one would be the White Serpent, Ivory I think it's name is." I smiled coyly, twirling the Key and pocketing it again. Lucy sighed.

"Well, there goes that dream." She whined.

"Hey, you got nine of the 12 Zodiac Keys." I pointed out with a laugh. "With luck like that, you'll be getting 20 Bronze Keys in no time." I shook my head while Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, thank you for accompanying me on this job. It was nice getting the reward without having to pay for Natsu and Gray's destruction." She grumbled the last part, making me laugh.

"Don't worry, they'll grow up someday." I said half-heartedly.

"In about a hundred years, we could probably add a month's worth of maturity." Lucy deadpanned in response. We both snickered at our small exchange.

"Anyways, I'm gonna head back to the Guild Hall." I let out a stretch. "I need a nap and some blood, though not necessarily in that order." Lucy giggled softly at my quip. "If you want me to tag along on any more jobs in the future, just ask." I smiled at her. "I need to save up for a house here in Magnolia, so the profit is welcome." I told her, clicking my neck.

"Where do you live at the moment then?" She asked in confusion.

"The rooms at the Guild Hall." I shrugged. "They're OK, but kinda small, and privacy is little to none." I grimaced. "I have this thing about privacy…" I explained, chuckling sheepishly.

"I hear that." She sighed. "Natsu and Happy are always barging into my home. Wouldn't be surprised if they're in there right now." She grumbled, rubbing her temple. "Maybe Erza or Gray are with them too." She rolled her eyes. I chuckled at her ranting.

"Good luck with that." I smiled, turning to Ebony. "You can go now, if you want. If I need you, I'll call for you." I smiled. The Black Serpent cooed in acknowledgement and disappeared from sight. "See ya Lucy. Call me if you want to go another flight." I bade her farewell with a kiss on her cheek and walked away, inwardly snickering at the beet red flush that took over Lucy's skin pigment.

* * *

"Uh… what are you doing?" I asked as I came across Mira in the streets, stumbling as she struggled to carry about 12 bags of groceries.

"R-restock for the G-guild…" She said through gritted teeth, stumbling with every step. She was attracting quite a bit of attention…

"Did you not think to ask some of the Guild Members for help?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I… didn't want to… bother anyone." She panted. With a roll of my eyes, I held up my right hand. Red mist started to surround it, and formed into several tendrils of compressed blood vapor. The extended and each grabbed one or two of the bags that Mira was carrying.

"Before you say you don't wanna be a bother, I'm headed towards the Guild anyway." I said as she opened her mouth to object. Almost as quickly as she opened it, she closed it, sighed, and conceded defeat, leaving me with a smug smile as we walked.

"Thank you…" She murmured as we walked.

"No problem." I said cheerfully.

"You really didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to."

Mira sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Why did you need to get so much? Surely the pantry is still reasonably full?" I asked in curiosity. She shook her head.

"It is for the most part, but we're low on wine, beer, and whiskey." She gave me a faint glare. Ah, so this is my fault… And Cana's… "As well as several meat products, dairy, and bread." She listed, going back to her cheerful self.

"So this is just a catch-up for what's not available at the moment?" I asked. She smiled her usual bright smile and nodded.

"Yep. Cana, Natsu, and you seem to drain some of our stock really fast." She said with a teasing smile, making me roll my eyes in amusement.

"Haha." I laughed dryly, making her giggle.

"So, how're you enjoying the Guild?" She asked as the Guild Hall came into view.

"Very much." I said honestly. "It's a little chaotic at times, but that's what makes it great." I smiled cheerfully as we approached the Guild Hall.

"Really? Some people leave because they can't handle the chaos." Mira giggled again."

"Well, they're all idiots." I said as we entered, finding the place as chaotic as ever. Wow, even at sunset it's this rowdy… "With such beautiful company, why would I want to leave?" I asked with my own teasing smirk, making Mira blush.

"Stop~" She giggled, placing both hands on her cheeks. "You're making me blush."

"I can see this." I smirked as I placed all of the bags in the pantry, dispelling the blood tendrils.

"Thank you for the help." Mira bowed gratefully. "It would've taken me another hour to get all that here if you hadn't come along."

"Happy to help." I smiled, stretching as I let out a yawn. "I'm gonna head upstairs and take an evening nap. See ya later?" I asked with a tired smile. She giggled and nodded.

"Sure. I'll have a rare steak ready for when you wake up." She told with a bright smile.

"You're the best Mira." I planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, prompting a faint, yet pleased blush. OK, now I have to tease her… "Before I go to sleep though, I'm going to take a shower… Care to join me?" I asked in a husky whisper. Her blush turned atomic and she let out a squeak of surprise and embarrassment, making me laugh out loud. "That… was the most _adorable_ sound I've ever heard you make Mira." I laughed, loving the flush she adorned. Out of nowhere, a dark, evil aura covered her, whilst she put on a sweet smile. "OK! I surrender! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed in fear, holding my hands up in surrender. Not losing her sweet smile, nor her She-Devil Aura, Mira turned around and walked away, allowing me to breathe again.

Several of the Guild members laughed at my misfortune. Paying them no mind, I walked up the stairs and up the stairs to my room, closing and locking the door. With a sigh, I sat on my bed and opened the drawer on the bedside table, pulling out a transfusion bag. The drawer has a small enchantment on it, keeping whatever's inside it cool and preserved, letting the blood I store in there last for quite a long time. Using my teeth, I pulled the little plug off of the little plastic bag and sucked the liquid out until it shriveled up into a small pile of plastic. Hm, bitter… but with a slight tang and spiciness to it… crocodile blood, definately. My snack finished, I kicked off my boots, unclasped my cloak, draped it over the foot of the bed ad lay down, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

" _Alessandro…" A soft, familiar voice called out to me. It was deep, and soothing… Something about it sounded… maternal…_

" _Mom…?" I murmured, my eyes shooting open. I was a black void, nothing in sight at all except myself. I'd almost thought the Creator had something to say, but this felt different._

" _Yes, my little Hawk. It's me." Plasmia's voice spoke in a soft, gentle whisper._

" _Plasmia… Mom…" I choked back a sob as two, large, bright red eyes opened in the black void. They were piercing, and terrifying to the normal human soul, but for me, they were gentle, and loving. "It's you…" I whispered, tears developing in my mind. "How…?" I started, but couldn't continue. My mind flashed back to the day I drove a Blood Dragon Spear through her heart. I haven't been able to use that technique ever since._

" _I cannot say, my Child, as time of the essence." She said in a regretful tone. "Just know that I am with you. I may not be alive, but I am always with you." She told me, her voice gentle and soothing. I choked back another sob, but nodded. "The Black Dragon approaches…" She warned me, making me freeze in place._

" _The Black Dragon?" I repeated, my breath hitching. "The same one that…" I couldn't finish my sentence._

" _Yes Child." Plasmius sighed sadly. "He will be close soon. You must promise me that you will not engage him." She told me, more pleading than stern._

" _But, it's his fault!" I protested loudly, my fists clenching. "He;s the reason I… He's why I had to…" I started drawing blood from my palm as I looked away from Plasmia. Why can't I say it?_

" _I know, my little Hawk." She said soothingly. "But the time is not right. There will come a day when Acnologia is destroyed, but it is not anytime soon." She explained gently. I could almost feel her pressing my body against the side of her neck, like she used to do when I was a child… "Please, promise me you will not fight him." She pleaded again. I took a deep breath, forcing back my desire to cry out, and nodded slowly._

" _I promise, Mom." I promised her. I could feel her smiling, even though I could only see her eyes._

" _Thank you Alessandro." I groaned as she referred to me by my first name; the name I hated. I don't even know why, I just do. Anyway, Plasmia chuckled at me groaned and closed her eyes, opening them a moment later. "Our time draws to a close. This is goodbye for now, my little Hawk." She said regretfully. "We may not speak for several years, but we will speak again, I promise." She told me sincerely. I wiped my tears away, and nodded._

" _Before you go, I have one question." I told her._

" _Speak quickly then; I cannot hold this connection for much longer." She urged me. I nodded and got straight to the point._

" _Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney, do you know where they are?" I asked. If I'm going to speak with my dragon parent, maybe the others should get at least something._

" _They're alive." She answered, making me smile. "But their children will never find them. However, they are alive and well, and they will see their children again. Not for several years, but they will. I guarantee it." She promised me. I smiled gratefully and nodded._

" _Thank you." I said with a bitter-sweet smile._

" _Goodbye Child." She said as she closed her eyes. "I will always love you."_

" _I love you too Mom." I smiled, wiping away my tears. A bright red light flashed before everything faded from my sight._

* * *

I shot up with a gasp, cold bullets of sweat running down my face. Wow, what a crazy dream… Was it just a dream though? It felt so real… And Plasmia… How could she be talking to me? I ran a spear of blood through her heart, she shouldn't be able to speak to me… She said she'd always be with me… Does that mean it was her spirit or something? Ah, well… It's late at night right now, so I'll talk to Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy about it tomorrow. For now, I'll just go downstairs and get that steak Mira promised me~

That in mind, I slipped my boots back on, clasped my cloak around my neck and pulled my hood up before leaving y room and descending the Guild Hall's stairs.. I don't know what it is, but I feel kinda naked without my cloak. It's not that I hate going around without it, but it makes me feel… comfortable, in a way… I don't know how much sense that makes…

As I went over to the bar, I caught a whiff of a lovely scent; freshly cooked steak, along with a side of chips and a small amount of sauce with it. There was something else too though… I couldn't quite place it. It was sweet, and somewhat subtle with it's fragrance. Strawberry I think… As Mira walked up to the bar, smiling at me, I realised it was her hair that smelled like that.

"That smells lovely Mira." I said with a smile as I sat down. She seemed to pick on my eyes glancing towards her hair and smiled slyly.

"Oh? The food? Or the shampoo?" She asked teasingly, making me chuckle as she placed the food in front of me.

"Both." I smirked back. We shared a small laugh at the exchange before I dug into the steak. "Mm, I don't what you do, but your steaks are always amazing." I hummed happily as the delicious flavour of the steak hit my tastebuds. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again; you will make an _excellent_ wife one day." I smiled at the flush that decorated her face. I win~

"Thank you~" She giggled behind her hand. However, her smile turned into a frown as I went quiet, continuing with the steak. "Is everything alright? You seem out of it." She noticed, before gasping softly. "The steak's not bad is it?" She asked worriedly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Not at all." I assured her, smiling. "Just had a weird dream is all. Been thinking about it." I explained. She sighed and nodded. Wow, is she really that concerned about the food she makes. "And like I said, the steak is amazing. Don't worry about that." I smiled reassuringly. She nodded happily.

"Do you… Do you want to talk about it? Your dream?" She asked hesitantly.

"No thanks." I answered with a sigh. "It brought back some… unpleasant memories." I said after a pause. "I'd rather not recount them just yet." She smiled in understanding and nodded. "But, if you wouldn't mind, could you do something for me?" I asked.

"Sure." She said with a soft smile.

"Could you have Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy meet me in the park tomorrow morning?" I requested. "I have something they may want to here." I told her.

"Sure, but why Gajeel?" She asked in confusion.

"Dragon Slayer Business." I shrugged. Mira nodded in understanding and let the matter drop. "Well, that was delicious and filling Mira, thank you." I said with a smile as I finished my dinner and got up. "I'm going to go back to sleep. See you in the morning." I bade her farewell.

"Good night." She smiled. "Sweet dreams."

"And to you too." Planting a kiss on her cheek, leaving her adorably flushed, I went back upstairs and back to bed. I made sure to drink some wolf blood beforehand. For some reason, that stuff makes me sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter 5, done and done! Next chapter, the S-Class trials start! At least, the arc does anyway. You see, until now, I'd never watch Fairy Tail very far. So, I decided to continue and loved it even more than I did before. Just started watching the Grand Magic Games arc. But, up until the second round of the Trials, I hadn't watched anything further than that until recently. So, in this story, Hawke will be going in completely blind! How does that sound?**

 **Oh! Final harem has been decided. Future changes and/or additions are unlikely, but not impossible.**

 **Cana, Mira, Lucy, Bisca, Ultear, and Jenny.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope the Harem is to your liking! I'm still considering Erza, but I'm very reluctant.**

 **Also, if you guys ain't gonna review, I ain't gonna write. I have no interest in writing a story that nobody's gonna read or give feedback on.**


	6. S-Class Trials

"It's a beautiful day." I mused softly as Luna and I sat on a bench in the park. Despite the fact that it was snowing, the sun was still shining bright. The way the snow sparkled in the sunlight was quite beautiful.

"It is." Luna agreed, sipping her orange juice. She loves that stuff. I myself had a flask filled with a mix of deer blood and whiskey. I may not be an alcoholic like Cana, but I do like my liquor.

…

...

…

Ok, maybe I'm a little bit of an alcoholic, in this universe at least, but nowhere near Cana!

"Are you certain it was Plasmia that spoke with you?" Luna asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"It was her." I said without any doubt in my voice. "The way she spoke, the tone of her voice, the emotion behind her words… Nobody can fake that." I said with a shake of my head.

"Well, if you're sure." She said with a shrug.

"Yo! Hawke!" I heard Gajeel call out to me. He was approaching with Natsu and Wendy on either side of him, their respective Exceed partners were with them. "Mirajane said you wanted to talk." His gruff voice said as they came up to me. "Some Dragon Slayer business?" He asked, crossing his arms. I nodded.

"Yeah…" I confirmed, taking one more swig from my flask before putting it away. "It has to do with our dragons." I explained. All of their eyes widened. At my beckoning, they all sat down at the bench I was on. Wendy was next to me, Gajeel across from me, and Natsu next to him. The Exceeds all sat down on the bench table. I noticed Panther Lily sparing a few glances towards Luna, and smirked inwardly. Still, now's not the time.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Wendy's small voice asked me.

"Yeah, and was does it have to do with our dragons?" Natsu asked, uncharacteristically serious.

"Well, I had a dream last night… a weird one." I told them. They all nodded and kept quiet, allowing me to continue. "In it, I spoke with Plasmia." They all gasped. "I know it sounds crazy, but I'm sure it was her. She said that she was indeed dead, but she was with me." I placed a hand over my heart. "She gave me a warning, but that's not the part I want to talk about." I took a deep breath and looked at all of them seriously. "I asked her about Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney." I explained. Their eyes widened further. "She told me that they were alive, but working. She assured me that you will all see them again, when the time is right." I looked away slightly, not wanting to tell them this next part, but swallowed the lump in my throat and continued. "Sadly, that time will not come for several years… you could search all you want, but you won't find them. I'm sorry." I bowed my head, not wanting to see their reactions.

"Igneel's… alive?" Natsu's voice was soft in shock in surprise. Slowly, I nodded. He didn't say anything for another moment, nor did anyone else, but after a moment… "This is awesome!" He boomed, standing with one leg on the table and a fist in the air. "Dad's alive!" He cheered, a wide grin on his face.

"Heh, so the old Rust Bucket's still breathin eh?" Gajeel murmured with a small smile on his face.

"Grandeeney… She's alive." Wendy wiped away her tears before hugging my waist. "Thank you, Hawke… Thank you…" She softly sobbed into my chest. With a slightly bewildered look, I wrapped my arms around her.

"No… problem…" I murmured, my eyes wide.

"Hey Man, you OK?" Gajeel asked. "You seem shocked by something." He pointed out.

"Well, I kinda expected you guys to be angry or something…" I said honestly, placing a hand on the back of Wendy's head. "I thought you'd be mad knowing that you won't be able to find them." I continued. "Plus, I wasn't sure you would believe me." Gajeel let out a light, gruff chuckle at my words.

"Believe me, a dead dragon talking to her son isn't all _that_ unbelievable to us." He smirked. "We've seen weirder." He said with a shrug. I chuckled and held Wendy close as she continued sobbing into my chest.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"He isn't wrong." Carla pointed out. "Otherwordly versions of us, Dark Guilds threatening to destroy life as we know it…" She listed a couple of other things, counting with her fingers. "This really doesn't compare." She shrugged.

"Still, it is unusual." Panther Lily mused. Luna didn't say anything.

"Still…" Natsu returned to his rare serious face and sat down. "What kinda work could they be up to?" He asked. Gajeel and I shrugged, just as clueless as he was.

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say it has something to do with the black dragon that fought Plasmia…" I murmured. They all winced at the mention of that dragon. Even Gajeel.

"Maybe we should wait until after the upcoming event to talk about this." Natsu suggested with a weak grin.

"Event?" I asked. His turned wide in excitement.

"The S-Class trials of course!" He exclaimed giddily. My eyes widened. Really? So soon? I figured I'd be in the Guild a little longer before that time came up…

"Well then why don't we head back to the Guild than?" I suggested with a smile. "The trials might take our mind off of this for a little while. What say forget about it until after they end?" I asked. They all nodded in agreement. With that in mind, we headed back to the Guild Hall.

* * *

Upon entering the Guild Hall, Natsu and Gajeel went off to do their own thing, their Exceed partners following, whilst Wendy and I went over to the bar, and sat down.

"My usual please Mira, and a sweet drink for the Sweetie." I smiled and ruffled Wendy's hair. She blushed faintly and laughed a little at the gesture.

"Coming right up." Mira chirped, rolling away. Wait, rolling? Why is she wearing roller skates? "Here you go." She rolled back after a moment, a Bloody Tail and a chocolate shake in hand.

"Thanks." I smiled and took the two drinks from her, handing Wendy the chocolate shake. She eagerly sipped it through the straw, a delighted look on her face. "What's with the roller skates?" I asked, sipping the cock tail. "Rabbit blood, whiskey, beer, and vodka." I smirked at her pout.

"It's been a mad house all morning." She wiped sweat from her forehead. "Can barely keep up with all the orders." She sighed. "It's always like this at this point in the year." I smiled sympathetically.

"Well, what can you do? S-Class trials." I shrugged.

"I hear that." She sighed. Placing her hands on the counter.

"So, who do you think is gonna make the cut this year?" I asked, making small talk.

"I think I'm gonna go with Cana and Natsu." She said thoughtfully. "You?" She asked.

"I agree with you… But I also think Gray or maybe Gajeel." I mused. "Maybe even someone like Elfman or one of the Thunder Legion." I added. Mira nodded in agreement.

"I think so too. Lucy's been here for a little over a year, but I don't think she's quite there yet." She mused. I nodded in agreement.

"She's strong, but too dependant on her keys." I said, sipping the cocktail. I felt Wendy tugging on my sleeve, holding an empty glass.

"Can I… Can I get another one?" She asked softly, fidgeting a little in embarrassment. I smiled and nodded, taking the glass from her and handing it to Mira.

"Another sweetie for the Sweetie." I smiled. Mira giggled and took the glass, rolling away whilst Wendy blushed at my wording, her cheeks puffing somewhat.

"I must say, I've never seen Wendy so flushed before." Carla smiled in amusement at Wendy's adorable glare.

"Carla!" She whined, making Luna, Carla and I chuckle.

"Don't you two want anything?" I asked the Exceeds. They both shook their heads.

"Already had orange juice." Luna said.

"The Guild doesn't serve the tea I like." Was Carla's reply. I shrugged and accepted their answers as Mira arrived with Wendy's refilled shake. The Sky Dragon Slayer's face lit up like a kid on Christmas as she devoured the beverage.

"I wonder if Cana will show up. She's usually here by now." Mira spoke up, a little concern in her voice.

"Hm, now that you mention it…" I murmured. "Where _is_ she? I asked the air.

"You two seem to spend quite a bit of time together." Mira noted, leaning over the counter.

"She's a nice girl." I shrugged. "Don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around." I winked, earning a faint blush.

"Not in front of Wendy!" Carla snapped. I chuckled at her reaction, seeing Wendy too engrossed in the shake to notice her surroundings.

"Hey all." Cana walked up up us.

"Speak of the Devil, and she shall appear." I said with an amuse smile.

"Oh? You were talking about me?" Cana asked with a sly smirk. "Good things I hope?" She asked, accepting the beer from Mira. We clinked our mugs, as we always do, and chugged away.

"We were thinking about who might get into the S-Class trials. We both think that you will." I informed. Cana's expression suddenly turned grim. Ah, yes… I remember this…

"Yeah… This'll be my 5th time if I do…" She murmured, staring at the swirling beer.

"Well then, 5th time's the charm eh?" I asked in a joking manner, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "Hey, I'm sure you'll get in…" I decided to take a different approach. "Your card magic is strong, and more versatile than most. I believe in you." I said with a gentle smile. She smiled gratefully and nodded, sipping her beer again.

"Hmmm." I heard Luna humming. She was staring intensely in the direction of Erza and Panther Lily, who were locked in combat of the swords.

"Why challenge him?" I suggested to her, gaining her attention. "He clearly has the same love for sword fighting that you do. Go ahead." I urged her. She looked at me for a moment before turning back to Erza and Lily, who both wiped sweat from their forehead. With a shrug, Luna jumped off of the counter and walked up to him.

"You sure she can handle him?" Cana asked in concern. I grinned at her.

"Just relax and enjoy the show." I leaned back, getting ready to enjoy watching Luna kick Lily's ass.

* * *

"Panther Lily." Luna spoke up, gaining Lily's attention. He returned to his smaller form and turned to face her, faint blush on his face, much to Gajeel and Hawke's amusement.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"I would like to request a spar. You are clearly a formidable welder of the sword." Luna said, drawing her katana. Lily looked shocked for a moment, but then smirked.

"Of course, how can I refuse such a request." He brandished his Musica Sword. "Shall we?" He asked. Luna smirked and nodded.

"Of course, we should probably get our game faces on first." She suggested with a smirk. Before Lily could ask her what she meant, a massive puff of clouds surrounded her. When it was gone, a new form of Luna the Exceed was in place. One that made the male populace cheer with hearts in their eyes.

She was now as tall as an adult human woman, with a voluptuous figure consisting of curvy hips, a slim waist, large breasts, and and a plump rear end. Her fur was still black as the night sky, and her facial constructure was reminiscent to that of a tiger. Her outfit stayed the same, consisting of black tights that hugged her hips like a second skin, a dark red shirt that exposed her furry midriff, and a red hair band around her forehead. A major difference from her smaller form was the long, silky white hair that she now had running from her head which contrasted beautifully with the rest of her body. Lastly, a white Fairy Tail emblem could be seen on her left waist, in the same place Cana had hers, and the katana that she held was now normal sized. Panther Lily could only stare at her, his jaw hitting the ground. Gajeel and hawke shared a grin, nodding at each other to use this as perfect blackmail *cough* teasing material for their respective Exceed partners.

"Ahem, yes." Lily coughed into his fist, blushing furiously. "I was unaware that there were other Exceeds that shared my Battle Mode ability." He cleared his throat, shifting into his true form, extending his sword to the size of a common Zweihander.

'Please, don't hold back just because I'm a girl." Luna smirked, readying her stance.

"I won't." Lily responded, doing the same.

A rock solid expression on her face, Luna charged, swinging down on Lily, who blocked her strike. Bringing his knee up, he tried to incapacitate her, but she stopped his leg with her foot, and pushed off of it, using the momentum to flip backwards and land on her feet, as all cats usually do. Deciding to take the initiative, Lily chose to charge her this time, thrust his sword forward to go for a stab, only for Luna to deflect his strike and swipe at him with her claws, leaving scratch marks across his face. Of course, he'd felt worse, so this didn't faze him at all.

"Impressive." He noted with a smirk, shrinking his blade to half it's size to go with a speedier approach. "You are quite skilled. Never before have I seen an opponent with such skill." He complimented her. He's been analysing her movements, and the small amount of combat they'd shared was enough for him to gauge Luna's skill to an extent.

"Why thank you." Luna said, placing a hand on her hip. "You're not so bad yourself." She pointed her blade at him. "Most of my opponents are down within a few strikes, yet you were unfazed by my claws." Whenever she's in a fight, be it a spar or life and death situation, she goes for the face with her claws, incapacitating them for a few seconds. This gives her an opening to end the fight with one last strike. Many of her foes had fallen to that little trick.

"Well then." Lily smirked, hardening his stance. "Shall we continue?" He asked. Luna grinned and did the same. With a small battle cry, they both charged each other.

* * *

"Oh yeah, I'm SO setting those two up, one way or another." I said in a matter of fact tone as I watched Lily and Luna fight.

"Oh yeah, they'd make rockin couple!" Bixlow said as he approached.

"Rockin couple! Rockin couple!" The tiki dolls floating around him parroted. Those still freak me out. "So, who do ya think's gonna make it to S-Class?" He asked with his usual grin.

"My money's on Cana." I said, sending the boozer girl a reassuring smile, to which she smiled back gratefully. "But I wouldn't be surprised if Gray and/or Natsu are nominated too." I added. Bixlow nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Freed'll get a shot!" He said with determination. "He's the strongest in the Thunder Legion!" He said, holding up a determined fist.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you got chosen Hawke." Carla said to me. "You may not have been here very long, but you are certainly strong enough." She noted.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "Still, I doubt it. Like you said, I haven't been here that long." I shrugged.

"Master isn't going to focus on how long the nominees have been here." Mira smiled. "He chooses the ones he believe deserve and are strong enough for the part." She explained.

As she finished, Luna walked up to us, back in her smaller form, and jumped back up onto the counter, sitting beside me with a satisfied smile. I turned to where she was fighting earlier, seeing Lily on the ground, his eyes swirling as he returned to his own smaller form. I chuckled at the sight as Gajeel picked his partner up and dragged him to one of tables.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP YA BUNCH OF BRATS!" Makarov roared from the stage.

"Wow, dramatic much?" I asked, earning giggles from Cana and Mira. Wendy was engrossed in yet another chocolate shake. What a cutie~

"In accordance with our Guild's laws, I will now announce the entrees for the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trials!" Makarov announced loudly, earning loud cheers from the crowd.

"Please be quiet everyone!" Erza called out to the cheering crowd from Makarov's side.

"Shut up and let the master finish talking!" A middle-aged man on Gramps' other side said. Recognised him as Gildarts, one of the S-Class wizards of Fairy Tail and possibly the strongest. As everyone quieted down, Master spoke again.

"Our trials will take place on Fairy tail's Sacred Ground, tenrou Island!" he announced. Hm, I guess that a little ways from now, I'll be going along in this universe completely blind. I never watched the anime past a little into the Tenrou Arc; this is new for me. A little exciting too. "You're strength, you character, and your hearts!" Gramps listed. "This is what I took into consideration when choosing the candidates!" He announced loudly, pulling up a fist. "And I have chosen eight participants!" He called out. "Natsu Dragneel!" The crowd cheered.

"Thank you Sir!" Natsu said seriously.

"You got this is the bag Natsu!" Happy chirped.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"It's finally my time to move up." Gray grinned.

"Juvia Lockser!"

"Really?" Juvia gasped. "Master chose me…?"

"Elfman!"

"S-Class deserves a real man like me." Elfman crossed his arms with a confident smirk.

"Good luck Big Brother!" Lisanna cheered happily.

"Cana Alberona!"

I smiled and snaked my arm around Cana's waist, pulling her into a one armed hug. "Well done." I whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek. She blushed at the gesture and looked away while Mira's aura spiked for a split second.

"Freed Justine!"

Freed mumbled something to himself that I couldn't hear over the cheering of the crowd, but I'm guessing it has something to do with Laxus.

"Levy McGarden!"

"I'm so stoked!" Levy squealed giddily.

"Levy is gonna win for sure!" Droy and Jet cheered like crushing school girls. Well, at least the crushing part is accurate.

"And finally, our newest Fairy, our own Vampire, Hawke Plasma!"

Whilst my eyes widened, the crowd cheered loudly, applauding. How could I get chosen for S-Class?! I've barely been here for a few months!

"Congratulations!" Mira giggled at my bewildered look. Her amused face turned into a glare when Cana kissed me on the cheek, smiling at me.

"You earned it." She smiled, sitting down. I blushed faintly and smiled, sitting down as well.

"That was… unexpected…" I mumbled in surprise.

"What? Dude! Ya beat up Gajeel and Natsu, _together,_ ya killed three purple wyverns, ya saved Alzack and Bisca, and ya went toe to toe with Laxus. Ya earned this." Bixlow encouraged me.

"Well when you put it like that…" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head.

"Shh, the Master's not done." Mra hushed us.

"Although eight Wizards have been chosen, only one will emerge victorious!" The old man continued. "Each chosen Wizard will be allowed to choose a partner, who will be allowed to train with them over the next week, before the Trials start." So we have a week to get ready, and we can choose a partner? Who should I go with? "There are two rules concerning partners: One, they must be a member of our Guild, and two, they cannot be an S-Class Wizard."

"Well, there goes that idea." I winked at Mira, who giggled with a faint blush.

"You will have to get through one of three S-Class Wizards to achieve S-Class, but I'll reveal the details once we get to Tenrou Island." Makarov continued. "The eight participants are to meet at the port one week from today. So get to work!" He instructed.

* * *

"Wow… I never expected to get nominated." I said with a sigh as I drank some blood in a mug. I was sitting at one of the tables with the other chosen participants and some other members.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Bisca said from beside me, nudging me. "You're probably one of the strongest members here. I wouldn't be surprised if you could give Erza or even Gildarts a run for their money." She smiled good heartedly. I smiled back.

"Plus, you're a Third generation Dragon Slayer." Gajeel noted as he ate some iron. "That'll give ya some points."

"So, who's gonna pair with whom?" Lucy asked. "It looks like Freed's partner is gonna be Bixlow." She pointed to the two men who were chatting with wide, excited grins.

"I'm going with my little buddy of course!" Natsu grinned widely, looking at Happy.

"Aye Sir!" Happy chirped.

"I'll be going with an old friend." Gray smirked.

"Yeah well that old friend isn't gonna beat us!" Natsu shot back. "Let's get to training Buddy!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, and they both shot out of the Guild Hall. I noticed Lisanna sighing dreamily as she watched Natsu run off. I grinned wickedly and nudged her. Seeing my face, she exploded into a blush and looked down, much to everyone's amusement.

"So who are you partnering with?" I asked Gray. As I finished my sentence, a young man with short, spiky orange hair wearing a suit came up to us.

"Hey." he grinned in greeting. Wait, this guy's aura feels like a Celestial Spirit…

"Loke!" Lucy gasped. Wait, he's Leo?

"Sorry Lucy, but I'll be putting out contract on hold for the next little while." He smirked at her.

"Loke and I sorted this out a long time ago." Gray smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm here on my own power." Loke/Leo said to Lucy as he took his blazer off.

"Can a Celestial Spirit even participate?" I asked curiously. He smirked and took off his shirt, showing us the Fairy Tail emblem on his back. "Oh." I shrugged.

"What about you Juvia?" Wendy asked curiously.

"I um… I don't know…" Juvia admitted softly.

"I'll be your partner Juvia!" Lisanna chirped with a victory sign.

"Oh! Um, I don't…. I…" Juvia stammered, unable to form a sentence.

"Let's go get some training done!" Lisanna said cheerfully and dragged Juvia away. The poor Water Wizard looked like she wanted to object, but decided to go along with it seemingly. Gray and Loke followed their lead.

"Elfman!" Evergreen barked as she approached our table. She regarded the silver haired giant of man with a stern, ball-shriveling glare. "You _will_ take me as your partner." She spoke with a tone that left no room for argument. Elfman gulped and nodded weakly, fearing the castration that would likely follow a refusal of the uh… 'offer.'

"It's easy to see who wears the pants in that relationship." I quipped, making the remainder of the ground laugh.

"Are they really together though?" Lucy asked through her laughter.

"Please, you can just feel the sexual tension between them." I laughed.

"Hawke! Not in front of Wendy!" Carla barked, ironically.

"Sorry Wendy…" I chuckled sheepishly, patting the adorably flushed Sky Dragon Slayer on the head.

"It looks like Levy has a partner too." Erza noted with an amuse smile as Gajeel dragged Levy away, leaving Jet and Droy devastated. I noticed how Levy seemed to be blushing in the iron Dragon Slayer's hold.

"Yet another relationship just waiting to happen." I deadpanned, making everyone laugh again.

"What about you Hawke?" Bisca asked, winking. Ah, hint-hint much? I gave her a contemplative look before going over the rest of the available Guildmates. Hmm…

"Wendy." I said with a smile, gaining the young Dragon Slayer's attention. "Would you like to partner up with me?" I asked politely. Wendy's mouth fell to the ground.

"I, um, I'm not… I mean…" She stammered, pressing her fingers together in uncertainty.

"If you don't want to, it's fine." I said with a smile. "It was just a request. Feel free to say no." I patted her head, calming her down.

"I'm not… that strong…" She said shyly. "I don't know I'll be any help… I don't wanna hold you back." She said, fidgeting in place.

"You won't." I assured her. "And you're plenty strong. I don't think anyone else could be a better match. Sky and Blood." I smiled. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" I asked. She smiled shyly and nodded.

"Sure. I'll be your partner." She accepted. I smiled brightly and patted her head again, loving the adorable flush and happy smile she put on.

"Sorry Bisca." I smirked at the green haired girl, who puffed her cheeks cutely with a faint glare. "Shall we go train Wendy?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" Wendy chirped, getting up along with me.

* * *

"That was so cute." Lucy cooed as she watched Wendy and Hawke leave the Guild Hall, their Exceed partners following them.

"Yeah." Cana agreed with a smile, staring at the space Hawke had occupied.

"The Big Bad Blood Dragon is good with kids." Erza chuckled in amusement. "Who'd have thought?" She asked, earning giggles and chuckles.

"Well, he is a nice guy." Mira pointed out with her usual smile. "Not to mention he's sweet and gentle. Take that into account and it's not surprising that he'd be good with Wendy." She reasoned.

"True." Lucy gave a single nod. "Remember Lexi?" She asked Erza with a smile, remembering Hawke's adorable goddaughter.

"I do." Erza smiled.

"Lexi?" Mira asked.

"Hawke's goddaughter. She's the daughter of his psychiatrist." Lucy explained.

"Ah." Mira nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna head out too." Cana said, standing up and letting out a stretch. "I got some thinking to do." She bade everyone farewell, leaving the building with a bottle of liquor in hand.

"Wonder who she's gonna choose?" Lucy wondered.

"Who knows?" Mira asked, sighing slightly. She always gets worried for Cana when this time of year pops in. She often wonders why Cana gets like this during the Trials…

* * *

"Nicely done Wendy." I complimented with a smile as Wendy sliced a large rock down the centre with air.

"Thanks!" She chirped with a bright smile, shivering slightly. With a chuckled, I unclasped my cloak and draped it over her shoulders. It's nice to see a change of weather here in Magnolia, but snow is a bit much.

"This should help." I told her, clasping the cloak. "It's made of woven Dragon Scales. Should keep the heat in and the cold out." I explained with a smile.

"But… what about you?" She asked shyly. I smiled at her concern and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about me Kiddo." I told her. "My blood is always pumping. It keeps me warm enough." She nodded, albeit reluctantly, at my explanation.

"Hawke." Carla caught my attention. "I have to ask, why did you choose Wendy as your partner and not Luna?" She asked. Wendy nodded in agreement at the question, wanting to know as well. Luna just stayed in one of trees nearby, taking a nap.

"Well, Luna won't be into this, so I guess it felt right." I shrugged. "Wendy's a Dragon Slayer too, she's determined, and her magic is strong in its own right." I explained. "Plus, it helps that I've built quite the attachment to this cute thing." I ruffled her head again. As usual, she blushed a faint, yet pleased smile.

"But…" Her smile fell. "I'm not that strong… All I have is Wind Magic and Support Magic…" She murmured in depression.

"Tell me Wendy, do you know how the four basic elements work?" I asked. A little confused, she nodded. "Are you aware that Wind magic is known to be the one with the least amount of combat use from the four?" A miserable look on her face, she nodded. "Did you know that it's also the most versatile?" Her head shot up with a slightly shocked look. "People think it's water, but it's not. Wind can carry the heaviest object through the sky if there's enough of it. It can move faster than any other of the elements, and every living thing relies on it heavily, to live." I kneeled down to her eye level. "In terms of raw power, you might not be that strong, but I think that versatility is way more valuable than power. And you have plenty of it Kiddo." I smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you Hawke." She said with a small happy smile, hugging me.

"There's more though." I told her, separating from the hug, but still keeping my arms around her. "Did Grandeeney ever tell you about Dual Elemental Mode?" I asked her. She shook her head. With a smile, I held her close with one hand and pointed towards the ocean. "What do do you see there?" I asked her. She looked at the direction and narrowed her eyes.

"The ocean…" She murmured.

"Keep going." I told her.

"Clouds above it…"

"Very good."

"Waves…"

"Anything else?"

"I think, a blizzard, in the distance?"

"That's what I was looking for." I stood up. "A blizzard is a combination of two elements. Can you tell me what they are?" I asked.

"Ice and…" She trailed off, her eyes wide. "Air…" She whispered, as if realising something. I nodded.

"Dual Elemental Mode is when a Dragon Slayer eats an element that is not their own, and it mixes with their power." I explained. "If Natsu were to eat magic-imbued lightning for example, he'd be able to use that lightning by mixing it with his flames." I continued. "He'd become a Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer. If Gajeel ate magic-imbued wood, he'd become a Wood Iron Dragon Slayer." Wendy looked perplexed at the explanation.

"Grandeeney never mentioned any of this…" She murmured in shock.

"Then she probably never mentioned that you probably have the most potential for Dual Elemental Mode." I told her, prompting her eyes to widen. "If you eat another element, you won't become a simple mix of the two. As a Sky Dragon Slayer, you'd have something completely different." I explained.

"How so…?" She asked softly.

"Let's say you were to eat ice, what do you think would happen, given what I've told you?" I asked her.

"Uhm… An Ice Sky Dragon?" She asked. I shook my head.

"If you were taught by anyone other than Grandeeney, maybe. But you weren't." I pointed at the blizzard in the distance that she mentioned earlier. "You'd become a Blizzard Dragon Slayer." I explained.

"How do you know this?" Carla asked me with eyes wide as Wendy's.

"Plasmia and I were training for over 10 years." I reminded her. "I studied a lot as well. Different Dragons, their elements, and different forms of Dragon Slayer Magic." I explained. "She thought that the best way to defeat an enemy, is to know how the enemy fights."

"So, if I ate water, I would become a Cloud Dragon Slayer?" Wendy asked, looking at the clouds that rained down the snow. I nodded.

"And that's why I say that your magic is the most versatile." I kneeled to her again. "Wind is compatible with more elements that any other." I smiled. "Ice to make a blizzard, water to make clouds, fire to make it stronger, earth to make sandstorms, even blood." At her confused look, I elaborated. "When you breath, your body converts the oxygen into energy and sends it into your blood." I explained.

"Wow…" She murmured, looking at her hand.

"So you see, you're not weak at all. You can mix with so many things, it's not even funny." I ruffled her head again. "And that's one reason I want you as my partner. Not only are you strong, but I trust you. And I care about you alot." I smiled. "I don't think anyone would be a better partner for me." She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Alright, let's do our best!" She cheered, putting a fist in the air. "I'll work extra hard and make sure to help you get S-Class!" She promised. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Wendy." I kissed her on her forehead. "Let's get to work." With a determined smile, she nodded, and we got back to training.

* * *

 **Phew! I'm pooped. This chapter took longer than the others to put together! I don't know why, but I was struggling a lot with what to do here. I was wondering if I should have Hawke replace Mest in the Trials or another candidate. Then I was wondering if I should have him partner up with Wendy, or someone else. My thoughts were split between Bisca, Wendy, and Luna. Eventually, I went with Wendy.**

 **What do you think of the thing with Wendy's magic? I thought it would be cool to give her a confidence booster, showing her how unique she is and all. Plus, this makes for excellent fights in the future. Imagine a Wendy vs Sherria where Wendy uses Blizzard Dragon Mode, or maybe a Storm Dragon Mode(where she eats lightning.)**

 **Also, give me your thoughts on Luna's Battle Mode! I've been waiting to upload thi chapter so I could hear what you guys think of it!**


	7. Hawke VS Mira

"So, you ready for the Trials?" Bisca asked me as we walked through the town to the port. We'd run into each other while I was on the way, and she decided to walk me there.

"About as ready as I can be." I shrugged. "A week is only so much time to prepare.

"I'm sure you'll do great." She assured me, punching my shoulder affectionately, making me roll my eyes.

"Thanks." I smiled. "And thanks for helping me with my speed yesterday." I added.

"No problem." She grinned. "I can't believe you can actually dodge a fucking _bullet._ That takes some major footwork." She complimented.

"Yeah well, when you have a teacher like mine, you learn to run fast, or die training." We shared a laugh at my quip. "You know, if you like guns so much, there's an awesome Shooting Range in Crocus." I told her.

"Really?" She asked eagerly. I nodded.

"Yeah, and they have more than just guns." I told her. "Bows, crossbows, throwing knives, and all that. It's a lot of fun." I said with a smile, remembering the last time I went there.

"That sounds awesome!" She said with stars in her eyes, making me chuckle as the port came into view.

"How about this; after the Trials, I'll take you there, and we can have an awesome time, sound good?" I offered. She grinned widely and nodded.

"That sounds amazing!" She squealed giddily, making me chuckle.

"Well, this is where we part." I said to her as we reached the port.

"Good luck." She gave me a thumbs up. "I'll be rootin for ya." She told me.

"Thanks." We hugged. Bisca and I have become quite close since I saved her and Alzack from those snakes. We've mostly bonded over our shared interest for long ranged weapons.

"Anytime." She responded as we separated. Before leaving however, she planted a kiss on my cheek. "For luck." She winked. I chuckled and bade her farewell as I boarded the ship, Luna landing on my shoulder as I met up with Wendy.

* * *

"Uuuuuuugh!" Natsu and I groaned in unison on Fairy Tail's boat to Tenrou Island, though for different reasons. He was leaning over the edge of the boat, gagging as if throwing up, while I was at one of the tables, groaning about the heat and brightness of the sun.

"What is with this heat?" Cana complained from beside me, wearing a black bikini. I wasn't surprised to see she'd partnered with Lucy. I remember it from the anime. I also remember her

"I don't know…" I groaned. "A week ago, it was snowing, and now, it's scorching…" I panted like a dog. "Thanks again for casting that spell on me Wendy." I smiled weakly at the Sky Dragon Slayer, who leaned back in her own chair in a one piece swimsuit that made her even more adorable.

"No worries…" She smiled back, just as weak.

"I just wanna turn into a popsicle, but Happy'd eat me…" Lucy whined from another one of the tables.

"No thanks…" Happy sweatdropped.

"Why won't you cast that spell on me Wendy?" Natsu cried, as much passion in his tone as he can get in pitiful state. Is that what I look like in that state?

"Sorry Natsu, I'm technically your enemy now." Wendy chuckled sheepishly, her tongue sticking out a little.

"You know, the only good thing comes out of this heat is the view." I smirked as I took in all the girls wearing bikinis and swimsuits, minus Juvia, who's immune to heat. Lucky duck…

"I'm too hot to beat you up right now, Pervert…" Lucy murmured from her chair. Cana just smirked back at me.

"Like you could…" Happy mumbled. Natsu just heaved over the edge again, still not actually puking.

"I'm not a pervert, I just like visible, feminine figures. Is that so wrong?" I asked with an eyeroll.

"It's creepy, and pervy." Lucy huffed weakly. I rolled my eyes again, looking away. However, something unpleasant caught my eye...

"Gray?" I called out to the local Ice-Make Wizard, who was leaning on his own chair.

"Yeah?" He groaned in response.

"Put some pants on…" I instructed weakly.

"You're one to talk…" He shot back, just as weak.

"I'm at least wearing a underwear…" Still, my tone was weak.

"Not a bad view." Cana paraphrased me, licking her lips teasingly. I chuckled and ran a hand up her sweaty, slightly sticky, yet still pleasantly soft thigh, making her hum and shiver at the sensation.

"Wanna see more later?" I asked with a smirk.

"Maybe in cold shower." She smirked back.

"I'll hold you to that." We shared a small chuckle at our exchange.

"Not… in front… of Wendy…" Carla snapped, panting in between, which was(again) ironic.

"Sorry…" I sent a weak apologetic smile to Wendy, who was blazing red, from the sun AND embarrassment. "Hey, the island's coming into view…" I noticed, to hot to care at the moment. Everyone else was in similar state.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP BRATS!" Master Makarov boomed from above us, a large board behind him with a map on it. "Here is the first round of your trials!" He told us.

"I see Master is dramatic as ever…" I deadpanned.

"First round?" Wendy asked. "There's more than one?"

"If any of his events were simple, he'd probably keel over…" I deadpanned again, making Cana and Lucy giggle.

"There are eight routes! Each one leads to a different situation!" He pinted to the map. Two of the routes collided with another route, three lead to one of the S-Class members, and one lead straight to the next round. "In Combat Routes, two teams will clash and only one will move on! In the Serenity Route, you get a free pass! And the Intense Combat Routes will lead to one of the S-Class Members, where you will face them in combat with your partner!" He explained loudly. "Passing these challenges require Quality teamwork and a whole lot of luck!" He said.

"That means a maximum of six teams will make it." Evergreen mused.

"So not manly!" Elfman whined. What is it with him and this 'man' thing?

"You're Trial starts now!" Makarov suddenly announced.

"WHAT?" Everybody exclaimed in shock.

"Well then. See ya!" Natsu grinned. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy nodded and grabbed his partner's back. Everyone, myself included, watched as they flew towards the island, only to slam into a barrier of purple letters.

"A barrier?" Natsu gasped in shock.

"See ya chumps!" Bixlow exclaimed with his usual deranged grin as he a Freed flew off, Freed with Dark Ecriture wings and Bixlow on his 'babies.'

"Hmph, amatuer." I rolled my eyes, approaching the edge of the barrier.

"What did you say?" Evergreen glared at me. "That's a spell of the Thunder Legion, watch your tongue." She growled.

"If Freed thinks this is a good enchantment, he's wrong." I smirked at her, holding out my finger towards the barrier. The tip of my finger glowed with a blue light. "Solid Script!" I chanted, writing in the air with my finger. "Dispel!" The word 'dispel' formed out of blue flames in front of me and shot towards the barrier, negating it. "Wendy!" I called out to my partner, who ran up to me, back in her clothes like me. "Let's go." I told her. With a nod, she held onto my waist. "Blood Dragon Wings!" I chanted, summoning the solidified liquid, bat-like wings from my back and taking off towards the island. "See ya Luna! See ya Carla!" I called out to the Exceeds on the ship, who waved at Wendy and I as we flew off.

"Why did you dispel the barrier?" Wendy asked as we flew. "Wouldn't it have been easier to leave them there for a little so we could have a head start?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It wouldn't have mattered." I shrugged. "This isn't a race. A head start wouldn't have helped us at all." I explained.

"Hm… Good point…" She mused thoughtfully as we landed. We found eight paths, each labeled A through H, with one of them blocked. Must've been where Freed and Bixlow went in.

"Should we just go random?" I asked my adorable little partner, who shrugged in uncertainty. "Worst case scenario, we face Gildarts when he's holding back. Best case, we hit the serenity route." I told her.

"How do we know what path leads where?" She asked, scanning each path.

"I don't think we're supposed to." I told her honestly. "That's why I say we choose one at random." I explained. "And if we do face one of the S-Class Wizards, you can hang back so you don't get hurt. That sound good?" I asked with a reassuring smile, offering my hand. With a small smile, she nodded and took my hand. We chose a path at random, not even looking at the label, and went in.

* * *

"Solid Script! Light!" I chanted, writing in the air with my finger. A ball of light suddenly appeared, floating above Wendy and I in the dark cave we had entered.

"Just seems to go on and on…" Wendy observed, looking into the distance. She walked close to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I don't like this…" She murmured, burying her face in my side. As per usual, I placed a hand on her head in comfort.

"Don't worry Kiddo, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." I promised her. "Just stay like this while we walk, and talk to me about something, anything." I told her as we started walking, the ball of light floating ahead a little bit. "It'll keep you distracted." I added. She nodded into my side. "How about Grandeeney? Tell me about what she taught you." I said soothingly.

"Well…" She trailed off. "I know a lot of healing magic, I'm sure you know that." She said. "She also taught me how to command the wind around me to carry me around." She added.

"You mean like flight?" I asked.

"Not exactly." She shook her head. "More like I let the wind around me blow me away to my destination, but I'm not very good at it..." She said with a sigh, snuggling closer to me as we walked.

"All you need is practice Wendy. Practice makes perfect." I comforted her. She let out a light giggle.

"Grandeeney used to say the same thing." She chuckled.

"She's right." I also chuckled. "What else?"

"Uhm, I can support people from a distance, boosting their strength, speed, stamina and stuff like that." She told me.

"Any Dragon Slayer Secret Arts?" I asked. She shook her head with a depressed sigh.

"No… Grandeeney disappeared before she could teach me any of those…" She sniffled softly.

"Hey, it's ok." I soothed her, stopping with the walk and holding her close. "You'll see her again. Remember my dream?" I asked.

"Yeah…" She sniffled into my shoulder.

"There you go." I gave her a reassuring squeeze before making her look at me. "In the meantime, how I teach you a thing or two after the Trials, hm? Sound good?" I asked with a smile.

"But… you're a Blood Dragon, I'm a Sky Dragon…" She reminded me. I nodded.

"True, but remember my Cardinal Crimson Cataclysm? The technique that makes a vortex of blood vapor and and deflects attacks before sending the opponents flying?" I asked. At her nod, I continued. "That one wasn't taught to me by Plasmia, I made it up myself." I smiled at her bewildered look. "All I have to do is teach you how to the same thing with air, and boom." I smiled. "Your own Secret Art." I finished.

"You made it up…?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"It was a test from Plasmia. She wanted to see how far I could go with my power. You should have the look on her face." I laughed at the memory. "She was sitting on the top of the mountain, watching me. When I performed it, her jaw dropped to the ground." Wendy giggled at the story as I stood up and draped an arm over her shoulder and continued walking. "I have that image burned in my mind forever. She even pushed me off of the cliff when I laughed in her face." We shared a loud laugh.

"You have the craziest adventures, you know that?" She giggled. I laughed and nodded.

"Hey, notice something?" I asked with smile.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head.

"You're not afraid anymore." I told her. Her eyes widened as she looked around, seemingly not afraid of the spooky cave we were in anymore. "All it takes is a good laugh, and fear flies away." I told her with a smile. "And apparently time as well." I pointed in the distance. There was a bright light in view, probably the other side of the cave. Wendy smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling.

"We made it!" She squealed happily, running off to the exit. She is so cuuuute~

"Ready to see who we have to face?" I asked her as I caught up with her. With a determined smile she nodded, and we left the cave.

* * *

"Well, this is an amusing turn of events…" I deadpanned as Wendy and I exited the cave. We came out into a stone canyon, finding the pleasantly smiling form of Mirajane waiting for us…

"Hi!" She chirped in greeting.

"Hello…" Wendy waved nervously.

"You can stand aside for this part of the trial. Let me take care of her." I smiled down at her softly. With a big gulp, she nodded and stepped back while I approached Mira.

"Shall we?" I asked her, pulling out one my keys.

"We shall." She smiled brightly, suddenly glowing out of nowhere. When the light died down, Mira was completely different.

She now wore a revealing magenta one-piece suit that left very little to the imagination, thigh high boots of the same colour, and crack-like markings had appeared in some areas of her body. Her forearms and hands were covered in scales, with fin-like appendages coming from the outer sides, and she had a long, bulky tail extruding from her lower back. Her hair was completely up, her eyes were a darker shade of blue, and her ears were pointed. Lastly, she sprouted a set of bat-like wings from her back. I couldn't help but give an impressed whistle.

"So, this is your Satan Soul huh?" I asked, looking her over again. "I'm impressed." I told her. She grinned wickedly and cracked her knuckles.

"Thanks." She said, her voice deeper. "Let's see what you got." She smirked at me. Returning the smirk, I held up the key I was holding.

"Open! Gate of The Red Serpent! Ripper!" I called out. Out of the bright light emerged the crimson red serpent that I was contracted to. He circled around me and faced Mira with a challenging hiss. "She's our opponent today, Ripper." I told him as I jumped up a little and landed on my feet on his back. "She is still our friend though, so try not to cause too much damage." I instructed. He let out a hiss of affirmation and spread his wings. Seeing this, Mira did the same.

"On three?" She asked with a smirk. I nodded.

"One…" I started.

"Two…" She continued.

"Three!" We finished unison, shooting towards each other.

"Satanic Blast!" She yelled, holding out her and to me. A blast of Darkness Magic shot towards Ripper and I.

"Blood Dragon Brilliant Flame!" I yelled, doing the same. A beam of blood vapor shot towards her attack, colliding with it. They both exploded into a big cloud of smoke that Mira and I were enveloped by. "You mind taking care of this Ripper?" I asked The Red Serpent, who nodded. He flapped his wings several times, hard, blowing away the cloud.

"You're pretty strong. Not many Wizards can block my Satanic Blast like that." Mira smirked at me when the cloud completely vanished.

"Thanks. You too." I smirked at her. "Now try this! Blood Dragon Draining Fang!' I yelled holding out a hand. A beam of blood vapor shot out towards her, the tip turning into a snake like head.

"Whoa!" Mira instantly shot out of it's way, avoiding the 'bite.'

"Try avoiding this!" I held up a hand, my fingers extending into claws. "Blood Dragon Blades!" I swiped down at her, sending a barrage of crescent shaped blades of blood vapor.

"Dark Deflect!" She chanted, her eyes glowing slightly. All of the blades flew right past, above, or below her as we stopped to hover for a moment.

"Nice trick." I grinned at her. Might have to learn that one some day.

"Thanks." She grinned back. Both of our fangs showed in the grins we gave. "Now take this! Evil Explosion!" As she chanted, an orb of dark magic appeared between her hands. She spun around and shot the orb towards us. It was too fast, so Ripper wouldn't be able to avoid it. That in mind…

"Blood Dragon Shield!" I chanted, my eyes glowing brightly as I held out my hands. Blood shot out of my pores and formed a liquid shield in front of Ripper and I. Mira's attack collided with it, exploding and sending Ripper and I flying. "Ripper! Stabilise!" I cried out to the serpent desperately. He instantly extended his wings and curved them in a manner that stabilised his flight. "Up high!" I instructed, sliding down to the back of his tail. He whipped his tail up, sending me high into the air. "Blood Dragon Hailstorm!" I yelled, clapping my hands together and swiping them down. Thousands of needles made of blood shot towards Mira, who flew up high to avoid them. Damn.

"What's the matter? Am I too fast for ya?" She taunted as I landed on Ripper and shot after her as she flew off.

"Why don't you come here and say that to my face!" I shot back loudly, a vein on my forehead throbbing. "Blood Dragon Whip!" My right hand became encased in blood vapor, which I then whipped towards Mira. The mist shot towards her and wrapped around her ankle.

"Whaa?" She yelped in shock as I yanked the whip.

"Blood Dragon Claw!" I chanted as Mira came closer. My foot was encased in red mist this time and I delivered swift kick to Mira's side as she closed in, sending her flying into the island. "How's that?" I asked with a grin as she got u with a slight groan. Shaking it off, she flew up to mine and Ripper's level and grinned back at me.

"Not bad, not bad at all." She complimented. "You might just have what it takes to beat me." She said with a smirk.

"Might? I have to fix that." I smirked. "You, all this fighting has gotten me hungry." I spared Ripper a small glance and he got the message.

"Huh?" Mira raised her eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, Ripper opened his mouth and out shot a beam of red mist that transitioned into a cloud of blood vapor that surrounded Ripper and I. "Is that a cloud of blood?" Mira asked in shock and small amount of fear. In response, she got a creepy chuckle from me.

"It sure is~" I sing-songed before opening my mouth. All of the blood vapor started shooting into my mouth as I ate it all.

"He's eating it!" She gasped in shock. Heh, I guess this is the first time she's seen me eat blood vapor. As the last particle of vapor flew down my throat, I grinned at Mira. my eyes glowing brighter than ever with slits as pupils and my fangs long enough to stick out of my mouth.

"Oh, yeah. Blood's pumpin now!" I grinned wickedly. "I have a gift for ya Mira." I took a peep breath, holding fist in front of my mouth. "Blood Dragon!" I started.

"A gift?" She asked nervously. Heh, I like that fact that I'm able to scare her when she's in this form. "I think I'd prefer a pair of earrings or a pendant!" She gulped. Too late for that My Dear~

"ROOOOOOOOAR!" The usual whirlwind of red mist shot towards Mira, too fast for her to dodge. My attack hit her full force, and I could hear her screaming in pain as it hit her. After the attack fade, Mira could be seen, quite pale and with bags under her eyes.

"What… what's happening?" She asked in a weak tone as she slowly started descending unintentionally. I smirked at her.

"One hit from my Breath Attack Mira, and you lose a lot of blood. Not enough to hurt you, but enough to slow you down." I explained. She looked up at me with wide eyes before she smirked weakly.

"Impressive, very impressive." She complimented, grunting as she flapped her wings with a lot of effort to stay airborne. "Still, I'm not down just yet!" She swiped down with her claws, sending blades of demonic energy towards Ripper and I.

"Well then, I guess should finish this!" I exclaimed as I slid down to Ripper's tail again. Getting the message, he whipped me up and flew downwards, avoiding the attack. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" I chanted, holding my hand up in the air as I landed on Rippers back in a crouch. "Bloodline's Purgatory: Plasmatic Blade!" Tendrils of blood shot out of my pores, enveloping my hand and extending to about 36 inches long. It hardened into the shape of a sword blade made of crystallized blood. With a roar, I jumped and shot towards Mira. She turned to try and fly away, but the fatigue of my Breath Attack was too much, and I impaled her through her shoulder, eliciting a scream of pain.

"I believe it's my victory!" I grinned as I grabbed her and landed on Ripper's back, holding Mira bridal style as Ripper glided down to the ground slowly.

"Yeah…" She gave a pained chuckle, clutching her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I made sure not to hit anything vital." I told her as she started glowing, returning to her human form.

"Thanks." She said with a pained smile, her voice going back to it's sweet tone.

"Wendy!" I called out to my partner, who came running up to us. "Can you heal Mira for me?" I asked her, showing her Mira's state.

"Oh my Gosh! Yes!" She squealed in fear and rushed over to us as I kneeled, giving Wendy a better angle to do her thing. "How does that feel?" She asked the fallen Take-Over Mage, who smiled softly as Wendy's hands glowed with a faint blue light, slowly healing the shoulder wound.

"Great, thanks Wendy." She said gratefully.

"Sorry, but I can't restore your lost blood." Wendy said in regretful tone.

"Don't worry about that. The effects of my breath attack should wear off in about an hour." I told them both. "Until then, what should we do?" I asked Mira.

"Just leave me here and carry on. I'll be fine." She told me with an assuring smile.

"You sure?" I asked unsurely. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone." I told her.

"I'll be fine." She repeated, smiling still. With a sigh, I relented.

"Fine, but Ripper will stay here with you, deal?" I asked in a stern tone. With a soft giggle, she nodded.

"Fine…" She breathed out, falling asleep. Hm, must've been really tired.

"Ripper, you mind keeping an eye in her?" I asked the Red Serpent, who nodded. He curled up on the ground, leaving a space for Mira to lay on him. With a grateful smile, I placed the sleeping form of Mira in the space and Ripper rested his head next to hers. "Thanks for the help today Ripper. I owe you a basket of cherries." i smiled s I patted his head. He cooed happily at my words; he loves cherries.

"Hawke… That fight was amazing!" Wendy said with a wide smile as she and left Mira and Ripper to rest.

"Thanks Wendy." I smiled at her. "Was definitely one of the tougher fights I've been in. Mira's no slouch." I said, stretching my limbs.

"You're right about that." She agreed. "Still, I wish I'd helped." She said, feeling depressed again.

"You did." I told her, ruffling her hair. "If you weren't there to heal her, I wouldn't have gone all out on Mira, for fear of hurting her too badly." I explained with a smile. "So you're helping plenty." She seemed to cheer up at that.

"Glad to be of use." She said cheerfully, skipping ahead into the forest. Oh dear me, she is so cuuute~!

"Shall we go onwards to the next round?" I asked, holding out my hand as I caught up to her. With a determined nod, she took my hand.

"Yeah! Let's go!" She said in determination as we ran on ahead, hand in hand. "The Sky Maiden and The Vampire of Fairy Tail! We're unstoppable!" She cheered as we went. Vampire of Fairy Tail huh? Heh, I like the sound of that.

* * *

 **Done and dusted! Next chapter, Hawke meets up with Zeref! They're gonna have a little chat! Hehe! Spoilers! ;P**

 **Anywho, what did you guys think of the fight between Mira and Hawke? It was written in homage to the battle between Cobra and Natsu during the Nirvana Arc. I thought have Ripper spew out a cloud of blood would add a bit of spice to the battle.**

 **Oh, new addition to the harem! Kagura! I've read many fanfics, and very few of them give Kagura much attention. So, I decided to do that myself! ^^**

 **Lastly, I want to give Hawke a Dual Elemental Mode, but I'm not sure what. I thought he could eat one of Acnologia's breath attacks and become a Black Blood Dragon. Thoughts? Or maybe eat some lightning from Laxus or someone else and become a Blood Lightning Dragon, with red lightning! Wouldn't that be awesome? If anyone has any other ideas, please review!**


	8. Announcement

Hey all. Just a quick announcement concerning this story.

I'm not really enjoying the whole Blood Dragon thing as much as I used to. So, I'll be stopping with this story, and making a replacement. Don't worry, this is NOT a cancellation and rewrite, not at all. I'm just going to be changing it up a bit to fit the new magic I put together for Hawke. The new story will be just about EXACTLY the same as this one, only with a few alterations.

I figured a change would help get my creativity flowing again, and I'd be able to continue with my Fairy Tail fic.

Thx for understanding all.


End file.
